¿Aún soy un alienígena pervertido y acosador?
by Angiie2303
Summary: Después del festival, Misaki no sabe cómo actuar frente a Usui. Éste le propone que sea su novia, ¿qué pasará? ¿Misaki cederá ante los brazos y labios de este alienígena pervertido y acosador? ¿Lo seguirá llamando así después de todo?
1. Lo sucedido despues del festival

**_Capítulo 1: Lo sucedido después del festival_**

_**+*°*°+FlashBack+*°*°+**_

Usui: ¿Acaso Ayuzawa también se está reprimiendo a sí misma?

_~~Silence~~_

Usui: Lo siento... me pasé de la raya -En ese momento Usui se dirige a la puerta del salón hasta que...

Misaki: Así es... también me estoy reprimiendo a mí misma -Misaki sujeta a Usui de la mano para que no se vaya- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? Eres un pervertido y siempre estas molestándome -Usui intenta calmarla: Ayuzawa, cálmate... -No importaba lo que Usui dijera, Misaki seguía haciéndose preguntas en su mente-

Misaki: Si no hubiera sido por este juego, no me habría dado cuenta, Yo... ¡SIEMPRE QUISE SOSTENER TU MANO! Me acosas y luego te vas, ¿¡en qué piensas?!

Usui con cara de sorprendido: Ayuzawa...

Misaki va acercándose a Usui con la cabeza gacha hasta apoyarse en su pecho: ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy contigo? ¿Por qué me siento sola cuando no estas a mi lado?  
¡¿Por qué... eres la única persona que me confunde tanto?! Estúpido Usui, ¿por qué siempre te burlas de mí?

Usui con una sonrisa: Eres realmente astuta Ayuzawa... ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que me deprima? -Usui toma delicadamente la mano de Misaki- Me "burlo" de ti porque me gusta ver tus interesantes gestos,  
tu repentina sonrisa es sorprendente, pero lo suficientemente peligrosa como para acelerar mi corazón... Son tantas las cosas que me sorprenden y gustan de ti que no me alcanzaría una sola frase para decirlas todas.

Usui toma con sus dos manos el delicado rostro de Misaki (con la cara más roja que un tomate xD), se acercan lentamente el uno al otro, hasta que sus labios quedan sellados en un tierno beso. Al separarse, Usui acaricia la cara de Misaki.

Usui: Te Amo, Ayuzawa...

Misaki: Y-Yo te odio...

Usui: Eres realmente astuta, Ayuzawa.

Misaki: Estúpido Usui- Ambos se dirigen tomados de las manos hacia la fogata, que era el último evento del festival.

_**+*°*°+Fin del FlashBack+*°*°+**_

Al día siguiente, de camino a Seika~...

Sakura: ¡Misakiiiiiiiiiiii~! ¡Buenos días!

Shizuko: ¡Buenos días Misaki!

Misaki: Buenos días chicas... -Con voz de no haber dormido XD-

Sakura: ¿Te sucede algo? Luces cansada.

Shizuko: ¿Es que acaso no has dormido bien?

Misaki: Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen, es solo que me quede hasta tarde pensando en algunas cosas ^^Uu *Como podría haber dormido después de confesarle todo aquello a Usui? -/- Lo único que espero por el momento es que ni Sakura ni Shizuko se enteren*

Usui llegando por detrás de las tres chicas: Buenos días Kaichou...

Sakura y Shizuko: ¡Usui-Kun!

Misaki algo sonrojada: B-buenos días U-usui...

Shizuko: ¿Te sucede algo Misaki? Tienes toda la cara roja ._.

Misaki: ¿¡Eh?! No, no es nada ^^Uu

Sakura: Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso, ayer durante el festival -Misaki se ponía más roja, incluso a más no poder- estuviste toda la tarde a solas con Usui-Kun, ¿no es así? ¿¡SERÁ QUE PASÓ ALGO ENTRE USTEDES?! *O*

Misaki con su reacción inmediata: ¡¿ EHHHHHHHHH?! ¡NO! ¡NO PASÓ NADA EN ABSOLUTO!

Usui: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no pasó nada? ¿y qué hay de lo que me dijiste en el salón? No hay necesidad de ocultarlo, después de todo son tus mejores amigas, ¿no es así? (Con su típica sonrisa pícara XD)

Sakura: ¡MISAKI! ¡CUÉNTANOS! ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A USUI-KUN?! *O*

Shizuko: ¿O es que acaso no confías en nosotras y es por eso que no nos lo quieres contar?

Misaki: Eh... emm... ¡Oh! ¡Miren la hora! ¡Las clases están por empezar! Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde... -Misaki lleva a rastras a Sakura y Shizuko- ¡Pero aún faltan 20 mins! D:

Usui se les queda viendo cómo se alejan y piensa *Kaichou, ¿cuál será la verdadera razón por la que lo ocultas?*

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Misaki no ha podido concentrarse bien durante las clases, lo sucedido en el festival le había ocupado por completo su mente, y era lo único en lo que pensaba. Decidió irse al tejado de la escuela a despejar un poco su mente antes de iniciar con su papelerío de Presidenta. Cuando llega al tejado, se encuentra con Usui sentado en el piso con una paleta...

Usui: ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Misa-Chan!

Misaki: ¿¡U-Uusi!? ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí?!

Usui: Estar aquí durante el almuerzo ya es normal en mí, la pregunta sería qué haces tú aquí...

Misaki: P-pues... vine para despejar mi mente un poco.

Usui: Mmm... con que era eso... -Usui se le acerca lentamente a Misaki, esta se pone cada vez más roja y nerviosa- Misa-Chan, tienes la cara roja, ¿te pasa algo? -Usui hace su cara de pervertido XD-

Misaki: Ehhh?! ¡No es nada! Es solo que... que...

Usui: Esta bien, seré directo.. u.u ¿Por qué le has ocultado a Sakura y Shizuko lo que pasó?

Misaki se sorprende ante la pregunta tan repentina y le responde en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha: Es que... no creo estar lista aún para decírselos a ellas ni a nadie... ni si quiera a mi madre y a mi hermana se lo he contado.

Usui: Con que era eso... ya me estaba imaginando otras cosas por las cuales no decías nada -Usui se acerca más para abrazarla- Oye Misa-Chan... ¿por qué aun llevas puesto el collar de ayer? ¿Es que se ha convertido en algo especial para ti?

Misaki: ¿¡D-de qué estas hablando, alienígena pervertido!? ¡Es solo que olvide quitármelo! / -Misaki trata de librarse de los brazos de Usui, logra separse de él, ya que Usui la había agarrado delicadamente, no con fuerza...-

Misaki: ¡T-tengo que irme! Debo empezar con los papeles de la graduación de los de 3ro, ¡y ya tan solo faltan 3 semanas para las vacaciones también! Nos vemos luego... -Se va algo sonrojada por lo que le había dicho Usui sobre el collar.

Usui piensa *Kaichou, de verdad no eres honesta contigo misma*

Y así fueron pasaron rápidamente las semanas restantes antes de la vacaciones, Usui al ver a Misaki ocupada con su trabajo de Kaichou, decidió alejarse un poco de ella durante la escuela, ya que la veía también en el Maid Latte.

LLegaron las vacaciones, Misaki decidió seguir trabajando en el café. Usui se pasaba de vez en cuando para ver a su querida Misa-Chan o para trabajar en le cocina de medio tiempo. Esos días libres también se pasaron deprisa, hasta que llegó el día de empezar las clases de nuevo, pasaban a 3er año… Su último año juntos en la preparatoria...

* * *

**N.A.:** Emmm... bueno Hola XD Solo quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic, el primero que hago... La primer historia que surgió en mi pequeña cabecita un día de clases completamente aburrido XD Y bueno... espero que les haya gustado ^^ (acepto sugerencias, quejas, etc por comentarios XD) Ya la semana que viene dejaré publicado el cap que sigue que lo tengo hecho :3 ^^

_**P.D.:** Si KwMs me perteneciera, Usui seria todo mio *¬* XD y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS USUI Y SATSUKI!=D  
_


	2. La propuesta

_**Capítulo 2: La propuesta**_

Ya había tocado la campana para que comenzaran las clases, cada alumno fue a su respectivo salón. Misaki estaba en la clase junto con Sakura, Shizuko y Shintani. Cuando los alumnos se había sentado, Misaki noto que el asiento detrás de ella estaba vacío, se empezó a preguntar por quién sería el que sentara allí. La duda siguió hasta que La puerta del salón se abrió y se encontró con...

Misaki: ¿¡USUI!? -Este grito lo pudo escuchar todo Japón por lo fuerte que fue XD-

Usui: Perdón por la demora... Kaichou, buenos días, se nota que esta enérgica el día de hoy, por poco me deja sordo con el grito ^^Uu

Misaki: ¡Tú...-Misaki no pudo continuar, el salón había estallado de risa por el comentario de Usui

Profesor: ¡YA BASTA! ¡SILENCIO! ¡USUI-SAN, VE A TU ASIENTO! ¡PRESIDENTA, SIENTESE EN SU LUGAR!

Todos: Siiiii~...

El salón quedo en completo silencio, claro hasta que toco la campana para el receso, en ese momento todos salieron corriendo, pues al haberse burlado de la Kaichou demoniaca, ¿Que podría pasarles? Algún golpe de seguro recibían...

Así paso toda la mañana y toda la tarde, Misaki ocupada con sus papeleos, Usui siguiéndola de vez en cuando. Cuando llego la hora de irse, cada quien se fue a su casa. Misaki y Usui se fueron directo al Maid Latte,  
ya que a los dos les tocaba trabajar ese día. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llego casi la hora de cerrar, en ese momento llego un cliente inesperado...

Misaki: ¡Bienvenido Am-... ¿¡IGARASHI KAICHOU!? ¿¡Y EL VICEPRESIENDETE MAKI!?

Todo el café miro hacia estos tres, pero especialmente Usui que salió disparado de la cocina.

Misaki: ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? ¿Haz venido a intentar comprar el lugar de nuevo?

Igarashi: Hmp... se ve que tienen una mala reseña de mí, no intento algo 2 veces. Esta vez he venido como cliente, me gustaría ver de que calidad son las Maids de este lugar...

Erika: En ese caso, por aquí amos.

Misaki entrando a la cocina: Usui, ¿A que crees que ha venido esta vez?

Usui: Quién sabe... a lo mejor sea verdad que ha venido sin ninguna mala intención.

Misaki: Eso espero... -con carita de preocupación :c -

Había pasado 1 hora desde que Igarashi Tora había llegado al café, hasta ese momento todo estaba tranquilo, pasaron unos minutos más y se paró para irse.

Igarashi: Bueno, el servicio no es tan malo, por hoy me retiraré, vámonos Maki.

Maki: Aquí le dejo el dinero, con su permiso -entregó el dinero a Satsuki y se fueron.

Todas las Maids: ¡Que le vaya bien, amo!

A la hora de cerrar, cada una se fue a su casa, el primero en irse fue Usui, pero claro está que en realidad esperaría a Misaki en el callejo, ahí se ocultó hasta que ella salga, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Y Misaki salía con dos bolsas de basura, pero aparte de eso, también pudo notar una silueta negra escondida detrás de la puerta. Usui tuvo sus sospechas sobre quien sería, pero aún no estaba seguro.

Misaki (hablando sola O.o): ¡Ahhh~! Que frío hace hoy...

Silueta negra: ¿Quieres abrigarte con esto? -esta le coloca una chaqueta negra con algunos detalles en azul-

Misaki: Esa voz... ¡Igarashi Tora!

Igarashi: Hasta que por fin te das cuenta...

Misaki: ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿¡Es que ahora te quieres hacer pasar por alienígena pervertido!?

Igarashi: No confundas, yo no soy como ese novio tuyo.

Misaki: ¿¡Novio!? Él no es mi no-... -fue interrumpida por Tora-

Igarashi: Con que no lo es, entonces eso quiere decir que... ¿Aún tengo una oportunidad contigo? -Acercándose cada vez más sus labios y tomándola por los brazos para que no huyera-

Misaki: ¿¡Q-Que haces!? ¡Aléjate! .

Igarashi: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Misaki: Pues, porque... porque yo... yo... ¡YO SÓLO QUIERO A USUI! A NADIE MÁS QUE A ÉL! ¡ASI QUE SUELTAME! / -Esto lo dijo con la cara más roja que un tomate y sin pensarlo, hasta ella msima quedo sorprendida de lo que dijo.

Usui que andaba desde las sombras se sorprendió al oír eso último, y de a poco y en silencio se fue acercando hacia donde estaban Tora Y Misaki

Usui: ¿Con que sólo a mí, eh? No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al escuchar eso, Misaki...

Igarashi (enfadado): ¿Tú no te habías ido?

Usui (alejando a Misaki de ese hermano pervertido): Al parecer a mi también me vigilabas.

Igarashi: ¡Claro! Debí encontrar algún momento para estar a solas con MISA-CHAN...

Usui: Que pena, no podras terminar con lo que haz venido a hacer. Ya la escuchaste, ella sólo me quiere a MÍ, así que no te acerques más a ella…

Igarashi: Esta bien, está bien. La dejaré POR EL MOMENTO. Que sepas que yo no me rindo fácilmente cuando se trata de conseguir a la chica que quiero.

Tora se fue del callejón y quedaron Usui Y Misaki solos. Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que no vieron rastros de que haya alguien cerca.

Misaki: U-Usui, sobre...lo de recién...

Usui: Te negaras ti misma y diras que era una mentira, ¿Verdad?

Misaki (sorprendida por lo que había dicho Usui): Yo... no. No me negaré a mi misma esta vez, es verdad lo que dije, yo... tu... e-eres la única persona a quiero de esta forma u/u

Usui: Tú también lo eres para mi, lo sabias ¿Cierto? - De a poco se iba acercando a Misaki mientras que esta estaba inmóvil, no podía mover un dedo siquiera

Misaki: ¿Cómo no saberlo? Me lo dices siempre, pero yo actuo como una tonta y trato de ignorarlo, aún así no puedo sacarme todas esas palabras de la cabeza, de verdad eres un alienígena pervertido...

Usui: Y tú de verdad eres astuta, Misaki... -Usui terminó de cerrar esos centímetro entre ellos, y los planto en un tierno abrazo el cual fue correspondido por Misaki.

Satsuki (saliendo de repente preocupada por Misaki): ¡MISA-CHAN! ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!? ¿¡DÓNDE FUISTE!?

Misaki (separandose rápidamente de Usui :3): ¿Gerente? ¿Qué pasa?

Satsuki: ¡AHH! ¡Misa-Chan! Con que aquí estabas, como tardabas en regresar pensaba que te había pasado algo... Por cierto, ¿Por qué tardabas? -Segundos después- ¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡USUI-KUN TAMBIEN ESTABA AQUI!

Misaki: Eh, etto... bueno, solo estabamos-

Usui: Misa-Chan sólo estaba demostrándome su amor... (interrumpiendo a Misaki)

Satsuki: ¡Ohhhhh~! ¡Eso es tan moeeeee~! *w* Esperen un segundo, los dos solo, en un callejón, Misa-Chan demostrando su amor... No será que... (A la gerente le da una de sus hemorragias nasales, pero esta vez fu algo excesiva xD)

Misaki: ¡Gerente! ¿¡Está bien!?

Satsuki: MoeMoeMoeMoeMoeMoeMoeMoe *-*

Usui: Creo que será mejor que primero la llevemos adentro .

Misaki: Tienes razón...

Habían pasado 20 minutos, la gerente ya estaba en su estado normal y empezaron a inundar a Misaki con preguntas de por qué estaba a solas con Usui en un callejón, de que hablaban, que estaban haciendo y demás cosas, no le habían dado tiempo de responder a las preguntas, pues cada Maid ya tenían sus propias ideas. Así pasaron unos 30 minutos, llenando de preguntas y después volvieron al trabajo una vez se habían calmado. Cuando llego la hora de cerrar cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar, Misaki ya estaba por tomar el metro en la estación, aún faltaba un poco para que llegará el metro, asi que decidió comprarse una bebida en un negocia que había cerca, cuando le estuvo por pagar al vendedor, una mano le llegó por atrás pagandole antes que ella, al darse vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, se dio cuenta que era Usui...

Misaki: ¿¡U-Usui!? ¿Q-Qué haces?

Usui: Pagandote la bebida, yo también vine por una, te estuve esperando, necesito preguntarte algo importante...

Misaki (algo sonrojada): ¿A-Algo importante...?

Ya habían subido al metro, fue un viaje corto, pero durante todo el trayecto ambos se mantuvieron callados. Ya estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de Misaki, ahí fue donde esta misma rompió el silencio.

Misaki: ¿Q-Qué era lo que querías preguntarme que es tan importante?

Usui: Ayuzawa, te ha ganado la curiosidad todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Misaki: Un poquito nada mas / Pero bueno, habla de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Usui: Bueno, primero que nada quiero darte esto... -Usui le entrega una pequeña cajita que contenía una hermosa cadenita color plateado con un dije en forma de A del mismo color y con algunas piedritas brillantes como decoración.

Misaki: Que linda... pero, ¿Por qué me la das?

Usui: SImplemente porque cuando la vi, pensé que te quedaria bien, asi que lo compré para ti -Lo dice con uansonrisa tierna y a la vez toma la cadenita para colocarsela a Misaki.

Misaki: G-gracias, es muy bonita la verdad...

Usui: Más bonita eres tú -Misaki ante esto se ruborizó todita- Nee... ¿Que tal si continuamos con lo de hace un rato? -Usui se le acerca a Misaki para abrazarla.

Misaki (correspondiendo el abrazo): Usui, yo... le he pensado todo el tiempo, y creo que ya es tiempo que te lo diga claramente... -Misaki lo dijo casi en susurro, pero Usui alcanzó a escuchar las palabras.

Por la mente de Usui _*creo que esté definitivamente será el día más feliz de mi vida...*_

Misaki: Yo, tú... tú m-me gus-... -Misaki fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de Usui el cual correspondió al igual que el abrazo.

Usui: Ya se por donde van esas palabras... Y por el mismo camino va la pregunta que quiero hacerte...

Misaki: Eh? No me digas que...

Usui: Si, la pregunta tan importante que queria hacerte es si... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, aqui está el cap 2, me ha costado un poco seguirlo pero bueno... xD espero que les guste ^^ Dejen sus reviews con sugerencias de que les gustaría para el siguiente cap o quejas sobre algo :33 Me han pedido que deje alguna fecha para cuando publicaré en siguiente cap, asi que mas o menos lo estaré publicando el sábado o el domingo de esta semana :'3

Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima ^^

**P.D.:** Les deje con intriga de la respuesta? e.e


	3. ¿Confusiones y Dudas?

_Usui: Si, la pregunta tan importante que quería hacerte es si... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Confusiones y Dudas?**_

Misaki: Eh? ¿P-Por qué t-tan de repente...? -Misaki estaba nerviosísima, y por supuesto sonrojada-

Usui: ¿Tan de repente dices? Desde lo que sucedió en el festival lo vengo pensando, y pensé que ya era hora de que te lo diga.

Misaki: ¿D-desde el festival? -lo dice recordándolo

Usui: Aún no recibo una respuesta de parte de Ayuzawa, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?

Misaki: Pues yo... yo, creo que debería pensarlo, aún no se si estoy lista para algo así...

Usui: Por ti, esperaría años, pero debes prometerme algo...

Misaki: ¿Q-qué cosa?

Usui: No te le acercaras ni permitirás que se te acerce algún otro chico que no sea yo, especialmente ese Igarashi Tora, aún le tengo desconfianza, además de que dijo que no se rendiría. ¿Lo prometes?

Misaki: Lo prometo, no lo permitiré... -Le da un dulce y tierno abrazo- Bueno, mejor será que vaya para casa, mi madre debe de estar preocupada, ya es muy tarde.

Uusi: De acuerdo, nos vemos en la escuela, esperaré tu respuesta.

Misaki: Si, tenlo por seguro que te la daré pronto _*o eso espero...*_

Misaki había llegado a casa y ya se le notaba algo distraída, claro, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Eso sola pregunta de Usui, la había absorbido por completo. Una parte de ella le decia que aceptara sin problemas, pero  
otra parte le decía que lo pensará, que recuerde su reputación como Kaichou y que piense en como la varia el resto al estar con Usui. _*¿Yo seré lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado?*_ Esa era una de las preguntas que se le pasaban por la mente.  
Así había pasado unas cuantas horas, cuando por fin se decidió intentar dormir. Pasaban las horas y no podía, pensaba demasiado. _*¿Qué debo hacer?*_ Esto último lo dijo entre sollozos, no sabía que hacer. Ya eran las 6am y Misaki no había podido dormir ni un minuto.  
Se vistió, desayunó y salió rumbo a la escuela. Por supuesta que su madre y su hermana la notaron rara, peor decidieron dejarla por el momento, cuando volviera le preguntarían.  
Durante toda la mañana se a paso callada. Por suerte ese día Usui había llegado algo tarde, por lo que no lo vio durante un tiempo. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se preguntaban que le pasaba a la Kaichou, no había regañado a nadie, no presto atención en clases, estaba realmente rara.  
Misaki subió para tomar aire fresco y despejarse, o esa era la intención...

Misaki: ¿¡U-Usui!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Usui: Lo de siempre, matar el tiempo... ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Ayuzawa?

Misaki: Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco...

Usui (acercándose): Tienes ojeras Ayuzawa, no dormiste bien?

Misaki: Eh? N-no, no es nada, es solo que me quede estudiando hasta tarde ^^Uu

Usui: ¿Segura que es por eso? ¿No será que es por mi culpa...?

Misaki: ¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! / Es en serio, solo me quede hasta tarde repasando...

Usui: Ah, ya veo, entonces me iré, me atacó el hambre, nos vemos después Ayuzawa...-Usui "salió" a comprar algún dulce a quién sabe dónde...

_*Usui, de verdad crees que me quede estudiando? Cómo podría hacerlo, ni he dejado de pensar en ti desde ayer... ¿¡Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan difícil!? Maldito alienígena pervertido y acosador_* Todo esto se pasaba por la menta de Misaki... Pero esa última frase la dijo en vos baja sin darse cuenta.  
Usui, quien seguía detrás de la puerta logró escuchar lo que dijo Misaki, después de eso, se fue definitivamente.  
Ya habían pasado las clases, ahora a Misaki y Usui les tocaba trabajar (desgraciadamente, juntos). Misaki seguía completamente distraída, y la gerente no paso esto por alto y decidió preguntarle que le sucedía.

Satsuki: Misa-Chan, ven aquí un momento -dirigiéndose a una sala que estaba al lado de los vestidores, para poder hablar tranquilamente sin interrupciones

Misaki: ¿Sucede algo, gerente? -insinuando que no pasa nada

Satsuki: Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, que te sucede, te noto algo distraída.

Misaki bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada

Satsuki: ¿Sucedió algo con Usui-Kun?

Misaki: Digamos que... sí.

Satsuki: Vamos, dímelo, tal vez hablarlo con alguien te haga sentir mejor.

Misaki: No hay mucho que contar, lo único es que, ayer... me preguntó si me g-gustaría ser su n-novia...

Satsuki: ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Que bueno! Pero, aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Es que acaso ya no sientes nada por él y lo rechazaste? D:

Misaki: ¡No! no es eso, es sólo que... No sé que debo hacer, le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo.

Satsuki: Pues, tus sentimientos están mas que claros, ¿Que es lo que te confunde?

Misaki: No es que me confunda, es que, ayer comenzé a pensar, si seré lo suficientemente buena como para estar al lado de Usui...

Satsuki: Con que es eso...

Misaki: Sí, y además también me puse a pensar sobre cómo me vería el resto si yo fuera su novia, y también me puse a pensar en mi posición como Kaichou demoniaca de Seika...

Satsuki: A ver, primero que todo, entre tus sentimientos y tu reputación como Kaichou demoniaca, ¿Que elijes?

Misaki: Pues, mis sentimientos, supongo...

Satsuki: Segundo, acaso importa lo que digan los demás si llegaras a estar con él?

Misaki: Pues, no tanto...

Satsuki: Y terce-... -La gerente no pudo terminar ya que Aoi la habia interrumpido, llegando por detras de Misaki, que al parecer escuchó toda la conversación.

Aoi: Tercero, y lo mas importante, ¿No crees que si Usui creyera que no eres lo suficientemente buena para él, no te hubiera propuesto nada?

Miskai: Eh? Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así sigo insegura, hay algo que me incomoda...

Aoi: ¿No será que tienes miedo de que este usando tal y como lo tu padre con tu madre?

Satsuki (algo enfadada): ¡AOI-KUN! ¡NO DIGAS COSAS INECESARIAS!

Misaki: No, dejalo, tiene razón... le temo a eso, a que Usui solo me vea como un juguete...

Aoi: Pues que te quede ben claro, ¡ÉL NO TE VE COMO A UN JUGUETE! -esto lo dijo practicamente gritando, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Usui (que se encontraba en la cocina) lo escuchara...

Satsuki: Aoi-Kun tiene razón, Usui-un nunca te vería de esa forma, el te quiere de verdad, eos no lo puedes dudar...

Miskai: ¡Tienen razón! No puedo dudar de eso...

Aoi: Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con eso, entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad?

Miskai: Por supuesto, hoy mismo se lo diré ^^

Satsuki: ¡Así se habla Misa-Chan! Ahora, a trabajar!

Misaki: Si! y muchas gracias Aoi-Chan, fuiste de gran ayuda... Usted también gerente ^^

Aoi: N-no fue nada...

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido normal, ahora que Misaki ya sabía que debía responderle a Usui. Estaba mas que decidida a decírselo esa misma noche de camino a casa, claro, si es que tenía la oportunidad. Para su mala suerte, a Usui esa vez le tocaba irse más temprano, y ya que sabía de como estaría Miskai si la esperaba en el callejón decidió irse directo a su departamento. La gerente al ver Usui yéndose, le pregunta a Misaki...

Satsuki: Nee, nee Misa-Chan, no quieres retirarte antes? ¡Usui ya está yendo!

Misaki: No hay problema, más tarde iré a su departamento, además mi madre me encargo que le llevase a Usui unas manzanas, asi que tengo excusa para ir...

Satsuki: Mmm... de acuerdo, pero prométeme que irás hoy mismo!

Misaki: Eso téngalo por seguro!

La hora de cerrar llegó pronto, aunque para Misaki fue una eternidad, en fin, debía irse para hablar con Usui y darle una respuesta. Salió rumbo a su departamento, esa noche hacia algo de frío, pero eso no la detendría. En el camino, encontró un pequeño callejón, pensó que sería algún tipo de atajo, así que fue por ahí. Ya iba casi en la mitad de ese pequeño pasillo, de repente se le aparece una sombra delante suyo, y se trataba nada más y nada menos, que de Igarashi Tora.

Igarashi: Tanto tiempo sin verte, Ayuzawa Misaki.

Misaki: ¡Igarashi Tora! ¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?

Igarashi: Eso debería preguntarte a ti, ¿Que hace una bella dama indefensa, a altas horas de la noche y para colmo, sola? -lo dice tomándola de las mejillas con una mano, y con la otra la toma por la cadera para acercarla más a el.

Misaki: ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Y o no soy una dama indefensa!

Igarashi: Por supuesto que lo eres, si no lo fueras, podrías librarte fácilmente de mis brazos.

Misaki no podía creerlo, era verdad, si no podía librarse, quería decir que estaba algo indefensa, en ese momento recordó lo que le prometió a Usui

**+*º*+FlashBack+*º*+**

Usui: Por ti, esperaría años, pero debes prometerme algo...

Misaki: ¿Q-qué cosa?

Usui: No te le acercaras ni permitirás que se te acerce algún otro chico que no sea yo, especialmente ese Igarashi Tora, aún le tengo desconfianza, además de que dijo que no se rendiría. ¿Lo prometes?

Misaki: Lo prometo, no lo permitiré... -Le da un dulce y tierno abrazo-

**+*º*+Fin del FlashBack+*º*+**

Igarashi: ¿Qué te parece si continuamos en donde quedamos la otra vez? -Tora la acorrala contra una de las paredes que había, se le acerca cada vez más a su rostro.

Misaki: ¡Aléjate! Yo... -Misaki no pudo terminar de decirlo, sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Igarashi Tora, esos labios que solo Usui tuvo el privilegio de tocarlos, en esos momento ya no fue así. Había roto su promesa, no sabía que le dolía mas, el beso, o no haber cumplido con su promesa.

Misaki no podía moverse, no podía lograr alejar a Tora de ella, lo único que pasaba por su mente era Usui, nadie más que él. Estaba en completo SHOCK. Cuando por fin Tora se decidió a dejarla...

Misaki: ¿¡Qué es lo haz hecho!?

Igarashi: Vaya, no sabía que una chica como tu besara tan bien... ¿Qué te parece si-...

Misaki: No... no haré nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni si quiera te hablaré... Por tu culpa no he podido cumplir mi promesa con Usui, esto tenlo por seguro que lo pagaras...

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno, aqui traigo terminado el cap 3 del fic :'3 Lo her terminado MedioDormida asi que el final capaz que no los guste xD He estado invoclucrando mas a Tora como me han pedido XD Bueno, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews ^^ Hasta la proxima ^^7

**P.D.: **El cap 4 lo publicaré el Miercoles o el jueves de esta semana :3 Todo depende de como este mi imaginación xD


	4. Aun te parezco un alienígena pervertido?

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Aún te parezco un alienígena pervertido y acosador?**_

Misaki: ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Alejate de mi! -Misaki trataba de librarse

Igarashi: Si yo fuera tu, me quedaría quieta, no creo que quieras que te haga cosas peores -sujetándola cada vez mas fuerte

Misaki: ¿¡Qu-Qué!? ¡Por favor suéltame! ¡Debo... debo... -Misaki no podía escaparse, se sentía muy débil, especialmente cuando recordaba lo de su promesa.

Igarashi: ¿Lo ves? Estas indefensa, y eso que no estoy usando mucha fuerza...

Misaki: Tienes razón -dijo en susurro- soy débil... -esto último lo dijo casi llorando, no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas.

Igarashi: Por fin lo admites!

Usui (que llegaba por uno de los lados del callejón, a saber de donde apareció): No digas eso, Ayuzawa, no eres débil, sólo que en estas situaciones no sabes cómo actuar...

Misaki: Usui...

Igarashi: Vaya, ¡El príncipe azul hace su aparición de nuevo!

Usui: Tora, ya lo repetí varias veces, no? Aléjate de Misaki- tomando a Misaki por las manos para que se separara de Tora

Igarashi: Yo también te lo repetí varias veces, yo nunca me rindo.

Usui: Pues que lástima, esta vez lo tendrás que hacer.

Igarashi: Ya he logrado lo que quería conseguir hoy, con eso será suficiente por el momento. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, Ayuzawa Misaki. -con su típica sonrisa de niño malo u.u y alejándose directo a una limosina que le esperaba al frente del lugar.

Misaki no podía moverse, no podía hablar, estaba triste, ¿Cómo podía ser que no pudo liberarse de Tora? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que la besará? todo esto, la ponía triste, tanto así que las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

Usui: Misaki, estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada malo?

Misaki: Usui, yo... estoy bien, supongo..

Usui: No te sale mentir, lo sabias ¿Verdad? A ver -lo dice levantando la cabeza de Misaki para verla a los ojos- Mirame y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Misaki: No... no puedo decirlo, no puedo, ¡Simplemente no puedo! -Miskai se lanza sobre el pecho Usui tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Usui: Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... ¿Quiere que vayamos a mi departamento y ahi hablamos mejor? Está empezando a hacer frío...

Misaki: D-de acuerdo... -Esta vez, Miskai no podía siquiera negarse, actuaba por impulsión, asi que fue sin reproches y callada durante todo el camino.

El departamento de Usui estaba algo cerca, así que llegaron rápido. A mitad de camino se había largado la lluvia, así que corrieron un poco para llegar más rápido. Al llegar, Usui le dió una toalla a Misaki para que se secará, pues de lo contrario agarraría un refriado. Usui pudo notar que algunas lágrimas aún estaban en las mejillas de Misaki, la llevó al sofá que había en la habitación y decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta...

Usui: Ahora si, ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que sucedió?

Misaki: Quisiera, pero... te enojaras...

Usui: ¿Cómo podría enojarme con Misaki? Eso es imposible.

Misaki: ¿Seguro que no lo harás?

Usui: Amenos que sea algo bastante serio, no lo haré...

Misaki: P-pues... Tora... me... besó -lo dijo casi en susurro, no podía decirlo más alto, las lágrimas querían salir, pero Usui lo impidió

Usui: Era eso nada más? ¿De verdad creías que me enfadaría por eso?

Misaki: ¿Qué? Mmm... pues sí, asi es como reaccionas siempre...

Usui: no lo haría después de haber escuchado lo que hablabas con la gerente y con Aoi...

Misaki: ¿¡ESCUCHASTE TODO!? o.o

Usui: Sip ^^

Misaki: E-entonces ya sabes para que venía...

Usui: Se a que vienes, pero en el momento que respondiste a lo que te dijo Aoi, decidí contarme y no escuchar... Preferiría oírlo de tus propios labios en directo...

Misaki: ¿De mis propios labios dices...?

Usui: Sip, es lo más deseo en estos momentos, escucharte decir esa palabra, no importa si es dolorosa, yo solo quiero escucharla...

Misaki: P-pues... yo, Usui -Miskai estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como decir esa simple palabra, esas dos letras y cabe decir que estaba más roja que un tomate, mas roja que el mismo color...

Usui: ¿Quieres que te facilite las cosas y te haga la pregunta de nuevo?

Misaki: S-si quieres... está bien...

Usui: De acuerdo, mi linda maid personal, ¿Le gustaría ser novia de este alienígena pervertido y acosador? -acercándose cada vez más a ella

Misaki: De verdad, eres un alienígena pervertido y acosador, verdad? Sí, sí me gustaría -se acerca mas a Usui para darle un tierno abrazo, el cual por supuesto que Usui corresponde, pero esto para él no era suficiente, él quería algo mas que demostrara su amor, el quería...

Usui: Nee, Misaki... que tal si empiezas demostrándome tu amor correspondiendo, esto... -Usui la besa tiernamente y apasionadamente el cual Misaki correspondió, Usui ya no tiene por que aguantarse, Misaki ahora era SU novia, era la única persona a la que quería.

Usui (ya separándose, pero aún muy cerca): ¿Qué te parece si celebramos esto quedándote a cenar aquí?

Misaki: Esta bien, pero debo avisarle a mi madre, si no lo hago se preocupará...

Usui: Bien, el teléfono está en la cocina, yo mientras iré a comprar algunas cosas al mercado de al lado...

Misaki: Eh? No quieres que vaya yo, después de todo, tu me invitaste...

Usui: Ya sé, ¿Que te parece si vamos juntos?

Misaki: D-d-de acuerdo... después llamaré a mi madre...

Usui y Misaki habian ido al mercado que se encontraba al lado del departamento de Usui, para su sorpresa, estaba cerrado, asi que fueron en busca de algún otro que estuviera abierto, recorrieron casi todo el barrio, hasta que por fin encontraron uno abierto, pequeño, pero estaban los ingredientes que necesitaban. Esa era una noche especial para ambos, también  
decidieron llevar algún postre, este estuvo a elección de Misaki, quien elijió llevar helado de chocolate (su favorito) y Dulce de leche (el favorito de Usui) Llegaron al departamento y Usui se puso a cocinar mientras Misaki preparaba la mesa. Habían comido Pollo teriyaki, se la pasaron hablando por 2 horas mientras... ya habían terminado y se pusieron a limpiar un poco...

Misaki: Usui, ¿Que no quieres que te ayude a lavar?

Usui: Nop, ya casi termino... tú mientras descansa un rato, de seguro andas casi dormida ^^ Y si te nieguas a hacer, tendré que castigarte, y ahora ya no debo preocuparme de que llegues a denunciarme por eso ^^Uu

Misaki (tornándose un sonrojo en ella): D-de acuerdo, descansaré un rato /

Usui ya había terminado de lavar, había ido a ver a Misaki, y la encontro dormida en el sofá, se notaba que estaba cansada... Usui no pudo resistirse y le plantó un beso en su frente. Se sentó junto a ella un rato, hasta que despertó.

Misaki: ¡WAAAAAAA! ¡USUI! -saltando del susto xD- No me asustes así!

Usui: Tu sola te asustaste, yo solo estaba sentadito ^^

Misaki: Como sea, ¿qué hora es?

Usui: Las 2.30 am

Misaki: ¿¡EH!? ¿Tanto dormí?

Usui: Pues digamos que unas 2 horas y media ^^Uu

Misaki: Y encima no he llamado a mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada... será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Usui: Te acompaño, no vaya a ser cosa que aparezca Tora otra vez, ese tipo es capaz de todo u.u

Misaki: ¿Pero no será ya muy tarde cuando regreses?

Usui: ¿Y acaso estaría bien dejar que una bella dama regrese hasta su casa sola que queda en el otro distrito, y mas encima de noche?

Misaki: Mmm... de acuerdo u/u

Y asi fue como Usui acompañó a Misaki hasta su casa, esa noche hacia algo de frio, por lo que Usui le prestó una chaqueta para que se abrigara. Cuando llegaron, se habían despedido con un bso en la mejilla, aún no eran de esas parejas que se besaban al despedirse. Entro Misaki a su casa y por supuesto que le esperaban muchas preguntas y regaños de parte de su madre. Por suerte el dia siguiente no había clases, por lo que no debía preocuparse por el sueño.

Minako: Misaki, por qué haz llegado tan tarde? Y encima no me avisaste... ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

Misaki: Es que... me he quedado charlando con Usui un rato y se nos pasó el tiempo, y perdona por haberte preocupado y por no haberte llamado...

Minako: De acuerdo, te perdonaré por esta vez, pero a la siguiente ya te esperara algo peor... Ahora cuéntame -cambiando su rostro a uno feliz- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Usui-Kun? *-*

Misaki: E-eh? N-nada i-importante... supongo.

Minako: ¿Supones?

Suzuna (entrando a la cocina donde se encontraban Misaki y su madre): Es tu novio, ¿verdad Onee-Chan?

Misaki: ¿¡C-Cómo lo sabes Suzuna!?

Suzuna: Tu celular no ha parado de sonar, cuando lo tome para traerte lo lei que era una llamada de "Tu sexy alien pervertido y acosador" ._.

Misaki: Ese Usui... ya verá mañana ¬¬Uu

Minako: Bueno, bueno! Mañana Misaki nos seguirá contando que fue EXACTAMENTE lo que pasó, pero ahora a dormir! Ya es demasiado tarde.

Misaki y Suzuna: Siiiii~!

Misaki subió a su habitación, llamo a Usui para regañarlo un poco por haber cambiado el nombre que tenia para el en su teléfono móvil, cuando colgaron la llamada, Usui le había enviado un mensaje de texto que decía:**_"¿Aún te parezco un alienígena pervertido y acosador?"_** Misaki se respondió a si misma en voz baja:_** Hmp... (con una sonrisa) claro que si, ese puesto **__**no te lo quita nadie y tampoco puedes liberarte de él.**_

Después de eso se acostó e inmediatamente se durmió, aún seguía cansada. Sin darse cuenta, se había dormido pensando en que por fin era novia de Usui, soñó con eso toda la noche, y pequeñas sonrisas se dibujaban en su rostro con un leve sonrojo.  
Ahora todo lo que deseaban ambos era perfecto... o al menos eso pensaban ellos hasta cierto instante.

* * *

_** N.A.:**_ Bueno, aqui está el capítulo 4 del fanfic :'3 Una cosa que queria comentarles, es que ultimamente he pensado en poner fechas fijas en la semana para esos dias publicar el fic... Hasta Ahora podria publicarlos los Lunes, Miercoles y Sabados, veré si puedo tener el proximo el sabado xD

Espero les guste este capìtulo, dejes Reviews please T_T y hasta la próxima! ^^

_**P.D.:**_ He vuelto a publicar el capitulo, recien em acabo de dar cuenta que faltaron dos lineas en el que publiqué ayer, asi que ahora ya las agrege y aquí está XD


	5. ¿Una carta del hermano?

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Una carta del hermano?**_

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki se levantó un poco más tarde, claro, no había dormido mucho que digamos. Ese día debía ir al Maid Latte a trabajar por la tarde, por lo que tuvo toda la mañana libre, su madre había salido de compras con Suzuna, así que estaba sola.  
Sonó el timbre de la casa, Miskai salió a atender y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos chicas chicas, si, eran Sakura y Shizuko.

Saura: Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! Buenos días! :D

Shizuko: Buenos días Misaki

Misaki: Buenos días chicas, que hacen aquí tan temprano?

Sakura: Veras, es que íbamos a ir de compras, y se nos ocurrió ver si querías venir con nosotras ^^

Shizuko: Sip, hace muy buen tiempo, no está para quedarse todo el día encerrada, ¿que dices?

Misaki: Emmm... c-creo que está bien si salgo un rato, pero mas tarde debo ir a un lugar ^^Uu

Sakura: ¿A dónde? Te acompañaremos!

Misaki: NO! Digo... no hace falta ^^Uu

Shizuko: Pues entonces dinos aun que sea a donde vas

Misaki: P-pues... voy a...

Usui (que viene caminando hacia la casa de Misaki): Tiene que venir conmigo a una cita, es que acaso no puede? D:

Sakura: ¿¡UNA CITA CON USUI-SAN!?

Shizuko: Vaya, esto si que es inesperado...

Misaki _*es verdad, para mi también lo es /*_

Usui: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, Ayuzawa...

Misaki: Eh? eh... si... supongo ._.

Sakura: ¡NO! Salgan ustedes, nosotras solo queriamos saber que haría Misaki hoy, bueno ya nos vamos, jeje ^^Uu Adiosito!

Shizuko: Sakura! espera! no tan rapidoooooo~! -estas dos se alejan cada vez más rápido, dejando solo a nuestra hermosa pareja...

Misaki: Ahora que se fueron... ¿¡A QUE HA VENIDO ESO DE LA CITA!?

Usui: Ehhh~... asi es como me lo agradeces? u.u Casi descubren tu secreto...

Misaki: Emm.. tienes razón, l-lo siento...

Usui: Así me gusta, buena niña -dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña

Misaki: No soy una bebé!

Usui: Si lo eres, eres MI bebé ^^ -con sonrisita pervertida

Misaki (tornandose su piel de color normal a rojo intenso): Q-qué estas diciendo Usui baka?

Usui: Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo de alienígena pervertido ^^

Misaki: Como sea... ¿Qué hacias aquí?

Usui: Sólo pasaba por aquí por casualidad, no pretendía venir a buscarte para salir a esta hora, sospeché que estarías cansada después de lo de ayer...

Misaki: Pues en parte tienes razón, recién me levantaba...

Usui: En ese caso me iré, mas tarde paso iré por ti al Maid Latte, hay algo quiero mostrarte...

Misaki: Eh? D-de acuerdo...

Usui la despide con una tierna sonrisa, pero Misaki lo nota algo extraño, es raro que no haya hecho algún otro comentario pervertido como es de costumbre. Misaki decidió dejar eso de lado por el momento, mas tarde le preguntaría. Ya hora de que Misaki se vaya a trabajar, había ido caminando ya que hacia buen tiempo, pero a mitad de camino, se puso a pensar, si Usui iría por ella a la salida, las chicas le preguntarían si sucedió algo entre ellos, ¿Qué les diría? No había pensado en eso, estaba tan metida en el tema que cuando reaccionó ya estaba en la puerta del café. Tenia tiempo hasta que saliera para pensar que decirles, asi que mucho no se preocupó.  
Había sido un duro día de trabajo, ese día fue realmente mucha clientela. A causa de eso el día no pasó muy rápido, asi que cuando ya terminaron estaban todas exhaustas, asi que limpiaron un poco y se fue cada una a su casa, solo quedaban la gerente y Erika que eran las encargadas de cerrar la tienda.

Misaki: Bueno, iré a cambiarme y me voy a mi casa...

Satsuki: De acuerdo, sólo falta sacar la basura y terminamos!

Erika: Yo lo haré!

Satsuki y Misaki se estaban cambiando, pero de repente escuchan gritar a Erika y salen a ver que pasó...

Erika: ¿¡USUI-KUN!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?

Satsuki (abriendo la puerta que lleva al callejón): ¿Que sucedi-... ¿USUI-KUN?

Usui: Vaya, pensé que era Misa-Chan...

Misaki (saliendo afuera): Erika-San, Gerente! ¿Que suce-... -Misaki quedó estatua cuando salió y se encontró con Usui

Usui: Hasta que por fin sales...

Misaki: ¿Q-q-que haces aquí..?

Usui: He venido a buscarte, como te dije esta mañana...

Satsuki: Eh? ¿A buscarla? Será que...

Erika: ¿POR FIN ESTAN SALIENDO? *-*

Misaki: Eh.. etto... bueno... yo...

Usui: Que mala Misa-Chan, no se lo haz contado?

Misaki: N-no... aún no... no sabía como decircelos ^^Uu

Erika: ¿Entonces es verdad?

Satsuki: ¿Oficialmente? *-*

Misaki: Emmm... s-si...

Satsuki: ESO ES TAN MOEEEEEEEEE! -hemorragia nasal xDD

Erika: ¡GERENTE!

Misaki: Sabía que sería mejor esperar un poco mas...

Usui: Yo creo que de todas formas hubiera pasado ^^Uu

Erika: Es verdad ^^Uu La llevaré a dentro, en un rato seguro se le pasa, ustedes pueden irse, yo me encargaré de todo.

Misaki: De acuerdo, vamos Usui...

Usui: Como usted ordene

Ya estabn de camino al departamento de Usui, ahi podrían hablar mas tranquilo que en casa de Misaki, había un gran silencio, era raro que Usui no haga ningún comentario pervertido o algo por el estilo, pero Misaki pudo notar que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no sabía en que pensaba, desde la mañana que eso le viene molestando, decidió preguntarle, la intriga la mataba, presentía que era algo malo...

Misaki: U-Usui... ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo extraño y callado

Usui: Para nada, estoy bien, es sólo que me quede pensando en algunas cosas

Misaki: ¿Qué cosas?

Usui: Cuando llegemos al departamento te diré, ahora no...

Cuando llegaron, Usui le ofreció algo para tomar a Misaki, asi que preparo café, enlo que Usui lo preparaba, misaki vagueaba un poco el departamento, en una de las mesitas e luz que había en la habitación de Usui, se encontraba un sobre de papel , al leer el nombre de _"Usui Takumi "Walker""_ Misaki no se pudo resistir y abrió el sobre para leer lo que decía dentro:

_**"Querido hermanito Usui Takumi "Walker": Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Cómo haz estado?**_  
_**Te escribo especialmente esta carta para hacerte saber que dentro de poco iré a Japón a buscarte, puedes hacerte idea el por qué, ya que de seguro te han contado sobre mi salud. Espero que cuando me veas no quieras matar a nadie. Por favor, envíame una carta con tu dirección asi a penas llegue vaya por ti, vete despidiendo de todos tus queridos amigos, especialmente de esa chica Ayuzawa Misaki, se nota que le tienes un cariño especial. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte por ahora, nos estaremos viendo.**_

_**P.D.: Cuida mucho a ese chica, algo malo podría pasarle**_

_**Atte: Gerard Walker"**_

Misaki se quedó atónita. _*Gerard Walker...*_ ese nombre era lo único que pasaba por su mente, se preguntaba quién podría ser ese tal Gerard. Estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no se dió cuenta que Usui estaba detras de ella.

Misaki: Emm, etto... Usui, yo sólo...

Usui: ¿Ya la leíste?

Misaki: Sí, quién es ese tal Gerard Walker? ¿Por qué te llamó por su mismo apellido?

Usui: Él es mi hermano mayor, o algo parecido, de eso era de lo que quería hablarte, ven a la sala, te contaré la historia...

Una vez sentados en el sofá, Misaki noto cada vez más extraño a Usui, habían estado en un silencio algo incómodo, asi que Misaki rompió el silencio.

Misaki: Usui, ¿Por qué dijiste que ese Gerard era algo parecido a tu hermano?

Usui: Eso es porque somos hijos de igual madre, pero distinto padre... Mi madre era hija de una familia rica de Inglaterra, ella era mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa, su padre, osea mi abuelo, la puso en una boda arreglada con un hombre inglés donde se hizo parte de la prestigiosa familia Walker, de esa relación salió mi hermano, Gerard, pero ella no quería estar mas en Inglaterra, asi que consiguió permiso para viajar por el mundo, cuando vino a Japón, tuvo una aventura con un japones, de esa aventura nació un niño al que llamaron Usui Takumi, habían decido usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre para mantenerme oculto de la familia Walker, ya que no sabían que pasaría si se enteraran.

Misaki: Eso quiere decir que... Cuando naciste, nadie sabía de tu existencia?

Usui: Asi es, fue así hasta que mi madre falleció por una enfermedad que tenía, al morir, su padre no estaba convencido de que haya sido todo por eso, asi que mando a investigar, ahí fue donde descubrieron sobre su aventura, y sobre mi, inmediatamente mandaron a buscarme, me tuvieron durante 5 años en Inglaterra, despues de esos 5 años, los padres del hombre con el que mi madre tuvo la aventura, aparecieron y me ayudaron a escapar de allí sin que nadie supiera, ellos sabian que yo estaba en peligro si permanecía ahí por mas tiempo.

Miskai: ¿Desde entonces que estuviste viviendo aquí en Japón con tus "abuelos"?

Usui: Así es, para no levantar mas sospechas sobre mi paradero, cuando cumplí los 16 años decidí entrar a una preparatoria común y corriente, y entonces escogí al azar, y asi fue como terminé en Seika ^^

Misaki: ¿¡AL AZAR!? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Espera... y como fue que obtuviste todo lo que sabes si nunca asististe a una secundaria?

Usui: Iban profesores privados a mi casa, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé, cuando no tenian nada que enseñarme, pues fue cuando decidí entrar a Seika...

Misaki: Ajam... eso es hacer trampa ¬¬Uu

Usui: Ehhh? Por qué? :c

Misaki: Porque... porque... porque no lo sé, pero lo es u.u

Usui: Esta bien, esta bien, lo es... Alguna otra pregunta antes que te lleve hasta tu casa? Ya se está haciendo algo tarde...

Misaki: Pues, me he quedado con la duda de por qué te viene a buscar y que tiene que ver su salud...

Usui: De eso no estoy del todo seguro, pero conociendo sospecho que tiene que ver con ser el heredero de la familia Walker...

Misaki: Eso quiere decir que te iras a Inglaterra? -Misaki baja la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta y al darse cuenta, *¿Usui se irá?* es lo que pensaba...

Usui: Haré lo posible para que no lo haga, no me gustaría dejar a Ayuzawa sola sabiendo que Tora aún no se rinde contigo ¬¬Uu

Misaki: Es verdad... si te vas, me prometes que regresaras pronto?

Usui: Eso no hay ni que decirlo, por supuesto que lo haré -Usui le da un tierno beso en los labios que es correspondido por una Misaki toda ruborizada. Usui no quería imaginarse estar tanto tiempo sin Misaki, porque si se iba, estaba seguro que no sería nada fácil volver a escapar de allí, y mucho menos regresar pronto.

Usui (ya separados): Ven, te acompaño hasta tu casa...

Misaki: De acuerdo... -con una tierno sonrisa, cosa que era raro verla en Misaki, pero esta vez era distinto, Usui había prometido no alejarse mucho tiempo de ella, pero aún quedaba una mini-duda... _¿Será verdad eso?_

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Esta vez me he tardado un poco mas en subirlo, pero aquí esta! el cap 5! :3 Ayer pensando en como seguir, se me ocurrió añadirle algo de drama que tenga que ver con Gerard, el hermano de Usui e.e La historia del nacimiento de Usui la he sacado del manga, eso si, no se me ocurría alguna otra posibilidad u.u Bueno, ya saben, espero que les guste, próximo cap para el lunes, dejen sus reviews, necesito algo de ánimo para seguir escribiendo XD

Sayonara~ y nos vemos (leemos) el lunes! ^^


	6. La fiesta en el Maid Latte

_**Capítulo 6: La fiesta en el Maid Latte**_

De camino a la casa de Misaki, se la habían pasado hablando sobre Usui, a Misaki le entraba cada vez mas curiosidad con cada respuesta que le daba Usui, pero lo que mas quería preguntarle era, ¿Para que su hermano querría llevarse a Usui de nuevo al Reino Unido? No se animaba a preguntarle, si ya con solo hablar sobre su hermano Usui se sentía incómodo, si le preguntaba por qué quería llevárselo no se imaginaba la reacción de Usui, asi que mejor no decía nada sobre eso por el momento. Estaban tan concentrados hablando, que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la casa de Misaki.

Usui: Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Misaki: S-si... claro...

Usui: Sucede algo? -le mira extrañado Usui a Miskai que tenía cara de estar preocupada

Misaki: Ah? No! no es... nada. -Misaki trata de mentir, pero no se le daba nada bien.

Usui: En verdad, no se sabes mentir... Misaki, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Quieres hacerme alguna otra pregunta?

Misaki: No, bueno, si, ¡Pero no importa! ¡No es nada importante! ^^Uu

Usui al ver que Misaki no quería decir nada, deja de insistir y se despide de ella con un beso en la frente, al otro día le preguntaría y de seguro se lo decía.  
Cada uno estaba en su casa, Usui ya se había acostado, había sido un día agotador para él. Misaki mientras tanto intentaba dormir, no había resultado, pensaba demasiado. Cuando al fin pudo quedarse dormida, empieza a tener un sueño extraño, mas bien, para ella era una pesadilla. Soñaba que Usui se alejaba de ella para siempre, que este se despedia de ella y le decía "Fue un gusto conocerte, Misaki. Te recordaré el resto de mi vida" eso para ella eran la palabras más feas que pudiera haber escuchado en su vida. AL oírlas en su sueño, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no quería que eso sucediera, en esos momento, Usui era lo más importante que tenía en su vida. Ese sueño parecía eterno, no terminaba más, hasta que por suerte sonó el despertador, ya era hora de que se vaya al colegio.

A la entrada~... Misaki lo primero que hace es buscar a Usui, le preocupaba un poco, asi que fue directo a su salón, pregunto por él y le dijeron que todavía no había llegado. Espero hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo, a penas tocó la campana inmediatamente subió a la terraza del colegio, ese era el lugar favorito de Usui al parecer, salió y no encontró a nadie, Misaki cayó de rodillas, ya habian pasado 3 horas desde que debería haer entrado, peor no lo hizo. Empezó a preocuparse cada vez mas, ¿Qué pasaría si su sueño se hacia realidad? ¿No lo volvería a ver jamás? Sin darse cuentas, gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que fue envuelta por unos brazos por detrás suyo, dió vuelta y se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos verdes, era Usui.

Misaki: ¿U... sui?

Usui: El mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué llorabas? -lo dice secándole las mejillas con la manga de su camisa

Misaki (se lanza sobre el y lo abraza fuerte, no quería separarse de él) Yo... Usui, por favor, no me des estos sustos!

Usui: Te preocupó que no haya estado durante todas estas horas?

Miskai: ¡Pues claro!Yo... pensé que no volvería a verte...

Usui: ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te prometí? No me alejaré de ti nunca, haré lo imposible para que eso no pase si es necesario...

Asi pasaron unos minutos, abrazados el uno al otro, Misaki no pudo contener mas su intriga y preguntó sobre su hermano

Misaki: Usui, lo que te quería preguntar ayer era... ¿Por qué tu hermano quiere llevarte a Gran Bretaña?

Usui: Con que era eso, en realidad ni yo lo sé, pero supongo que considerando su condición de salud, es para hacerme el heredero de la familia Walker.

Misaki: ¿No hay otro sucesor aparte de ti?

Usui: Supongo que aún está el esposo de mi madre, pero no tengo idea de por qué a mi y no a él que tiene mas derecho al tener lazos directos...

Misaki: Entonces si es por eso no es mejor que vay- No pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por un beso de Usui...

Usui: No digas eso, yo no iré a ningún lado si no es contigo

Misaki: ¿A cualquier lado?

Usui: Sip, donde quiera que vayas, yo te seguiré ^^

Misaki: Tú... ¡Maldito alienígena pervertido y acosador!

Con esto, ya no había casi preocupaciones, por lo que el resto del día transcurrió normalmente, ese día Misaki no trabajaba, asi que aprovechó a salir un rato con Usui después del colegio, habían ido al parque, luego a tomar unos helados, y luego Misaki obligó a Usui a que se comprara algunas cosas para su departamento ya que este estaba practicamente vacío. Había comprado una mesa y 4 sillas, también habían comprado una cama, ya que Usui dormia en el sofá, y su habitacíon estaba totalmente vacía. Se les había hecho un poco tarde, Usui acompañó a Misaki hasta la estación de trenes y allí se despidieron. Así pasaron varios días, tranquilos, y todos seguían sin saber lo de Misaki y Usui, claro, a excepción de las chicas del Maid Latte, las cuales cada vez se sorprendían mas cuando los veían juntos, Misaki había cambiado bastante, ya no lo "maltrataba" tanto como antes xD  
Sin darse cuenta, ya habian pasado poco mas de 3 semanas, si... se acercaba el cumpleaños de Misaki. La gerente se habia puesto de acuerdo con las demás chicas para hacerle un fiesa en día anterior, ya que sabian el dia de su cumpleaños lo pasaría completamente con Usui, mientras que por el lado de sus compañeros del colegio, le organizarían una fiesta sorpresa el día después, aun que no supieran si tenía planes el 29, ellos ya habían decidido hacerlo el día después.  
El día llego y ya se acercaba la hora en el Maid Latte, los preparativos ya estaban listos, sólo faltaba la invitado de honor, claro está, que ella no sabia nada al respecto. Entre las personas que habían ido ese día,por supuesto que se encontraban el trío de idiotas y Usui que andaba escondido, pero aparte de ellos había un hombre que destacaba un poco, tenía pinta de ser serio, y tampoco parecia japonés. Todos se preguntaban que haría un tipo asi en un lugar como ese. Después de unos minutos dejaron de prestarle atención, la puerta se abrió y todos gritaron...

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA~N!

Misaki (mas que sorprendida): Q-que es esto?

Satsuki: Pues tu fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada obviamente! *-*

Subaru: No podiamos dejar que este fuera un dia comun y corriente ^^

Erika: Ellas tienen razón! Ahora ven a disfrutar! ¡Lo preparamos especialmente para ti!

Honoka: Pero debo decir que esta vez la gerente fue demasiado amable contigo, eso sin contar todos los favores que te hace... Jejejeje~ -Con el tono de Black Honoka (Que miedo o^o)

Las cuatro chicas se llevaron a Misaki a los vestidores y le dieron un traje especial ese día...

Misaki:Ehhh~?! Q-qué... Por qué tengo que usar esto? -Las chicas le habian dado un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que marcaba bien su figura, de color rojo con algunas piedritas que formaban flores como decorativo, le quedaba tan bien, que solo una persona era capaz de elegir algo así, el pequeño Aoi-Chan.

Satsuki: Tal y como dijo Aoi-Kun! te queda perfecto! *-*

Aoi: Por supuesto! si lo elijo yo le queda bien a cualquiera!

Misaki: No creo que me quedara si de bien... Gracias Aoi-Chan! Siempre de das consejos sobre como usar la ropa -le son rie a Aoi, lo que hace que este se sonroje un poco ./.

Aoi: N-no es nada...

Satsuki: Bien, ahora que te cambiaste de ropa, ven al salón! Mucha gente te esta esperando! Especialmente alguien! ;3

Misaki: Alguien en especial? De quien se tra-... ¿¡USUI!?

Usui: Feliz Cumpleaños Misa-Chan! ^^

Misaki: G-gracias, pero... tu no deberías estar...

Usui: No podía permitirme no venir a un evento como este, después de todo eres mi novia...

Misaki: ¡N-No lo digas tan fuerte! El trio de idiotas debe estar cerca

Usui: ¿No cree que ya vaya siendo hora de hacerlo público? -se acerca a ella y la toma de las mejillas.

Misaki: Y-y-ya te dije que cuando este completamente segura...

Usui: Que mala Misa-Chan u.u -con carita de chibi decepcionado xD

Aoi: Ya dejen de coquetear y vayamos que las demás nos están esperando.

Y así empezó la "fiesta" de ese dia, bailaron un poco, cantaron como si fuera un karaoke, en fin, todo lo típico. Misaki recibió muchos regalos de parte de los clientes, ropa, collares, libros, etc. Shiroyan, Ikkun y Kurotatsu le habían regalado unos dibujos hecho por Ikkun de ella que estaban en portarretratos. Las chicas del café se habian puesto de acuerdo y le compraron un conjunto de ropa para alguna ocasión especial, que se imaginaban que eso sería al día siguiente en su cita con Usui.

Satsuki: Ahhh~! Relamente fue divertido!

Subaru: Es verdad, no me divertia tanto hace tiempo

Erika: Para el próximo cumpleaños hagamos algo parecido!

Honoka: Si no me equivoco, el próximo es el de Subaru-San... el 1 de noviembre

Satsuki: Entonces haremos algo similar! Pero ahora me pregunto donde estan Usui-Kun y Misa-Chan

Honoka: Se habran ido a un hotel y ya ustedes saben...

Erika y Subaru: HONOKA-CHAN! SABES LO QUE PASA SI DICES ESO EN FRENTE DE LA GEREN...ta -Ya era tarde a Satsuki le habia dado una hemorragia nasal como es propio de ella...

Subaru: Misaki me dijo que se iría antes, tenía algo que hacer, y Usui-Kun la siguió.

Vamos con mi hermosa parejita~ *-*

Misaki: Usui, hoy tu no deberías estar pensando en lo que deberías hacer?

Usui: Sip, pero era preferible ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños adelantado ^^ Además ya pensaré en eso mas tarde, con mas detenimiento... Ahora sólo quiero estar con Ayuzawa.

Misaki (ruborizadita): Mañana podrias haber estado todo el día conmigo, por eso pensé que hoy no vendrías...

Usui (sonriendo): Que conste que tu dijiste que pasaría todo el día contigo...

Misaki no había notado lo que dijo sino hasta que Usui se lo dijo.

Usui: ¿Quieres que te de tu regalo aquí mismo, Misaki? -lo dice con su carita de pervertido y acorralando a Misaki contra la pared mas cercana :3

Misaki (empujándolo despacio, por alguna razón no tenia fuerza): ¿¡Q-que dices!? ¡Maldito alienígena pervertido y acosador!

Usui: ¿Eso es un "ahora no"? Supongo que tendrá que ser mañana en cuanto pase por ti, a plena luz del día v

Misaki: No me refería a eso! Yo el único regalo que quiero de tu parte es...

Usui la besa no dejándola terminar la frase, pero eso era lo que quería decir Misaki, lo único que qeuría como regalo, era el amor de Usui.

Usui: ¿Esto es lo que querias?

Misaki: Otra vez leiste mi mente...

Usui: Eres demasiado fácil de leer, y mas con esa carita que pones, además tus ojos reflejan todo sobre ti.

Misaki: De verdad... ¿Quién te crees que eres para controlarme así?

Usui: No sé, tu Sexy Alien Pervertido Proveniente del Planeta Feromonas capaz ^^

Misaki: ¿"Tu"?

Usui: Sip, tuyo y de nadie mas.

Misaki se sonrojo ante tal comentario, podría decirse que ya estaba hecha un tomatito v

Usui: Será mejor que vuelvas, se esta poniendo cada vez mas frío, pasaré mañana por ti a las 11am, ok?

Misaki: Esta bien, estaré lista para esa hora... ^^

Usui: Feliz Cumpleaños, Ayuzawa...

Misaki: Gracias, Usui...

Usui se aleja, pero mientras camina no había notado la presencia de un hombre, que de hecho se le hacia haberlo visto en algún lugar antes. Intento perderlo de vista, pero lo seguía a todas partes, cuando llego a la estación de tren pudo verle la cara, era el mismo hombre que llamaba la atención en el café esa tarde. Ya tenía sus sospechas de quién era, pero prefería no hacerse ideas y dejarlo. Lo ignoró hasta que llego a su departamento, unas cuadras antes de llegar, el hombre ya no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada, y lo vió, estaba hablando por teléfono en el parque, intentó escuchar con quien, cuando se rindió y siguió caminando pudo escuchar claramente... _"Como usted ordene, Gerard-Sama"_. Estas palabras lo perturbaron sus sospechas eran ciertas, era uno de los sirvientes que trabajaba para su hermano. Nunca pensó que fuera tan rápido en mandar a alguien para que lo vigile, pensó que al menos tendría unas semanas mas. Se quedó un rato pensando y siguió caminando, no dejaría que su hermano arruinara su día especial con Misaki, y mucho menos si se trataba de su cumpleaños, eso al haría preocupar y no disfrutarían nada. Cuando se fue a dormir, rogó porque al otro día despertará y todo eso se tratase de un sueño, y nunca se hiciese realidad. Se quedó dormido con un pensamiento en su mente _*No permitiré que Gerard me alejé de Misaki*_ ¿Podría cumplir con esa promesa?

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ u.u No me regañen, no me peguen! D': Se que había dicho que el lunes estaría pero se me hizo imposible . No lo pude terminar a tiempo u.u Y tomé una decisión, no pondré fecha de cuando estará tal capitulo, no quiero que me pasé esto otra vez D: Pero algo es seguro, al menos un cap por semana habrá, tal vez de vez en cuando 2 cap :'3 Bueno era solo eso, gomen por lo de este cap y bueno, espero que les guste ^^ Dejen sus comentarios de como les pareció el cap o con lo que quieran xDD

Hasta la semana que viene~! :'3


	7. Un nuevo miembro de la familia Walker?

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Un nuevo miembro de la familia Walker?**_

Usui se despertó a causa del despertador que sonó, eran las 9.00 am. Salió de la cama, se vistió, se lavó la cara, desayunó y salió rumbo a la casa de Misaki. Hasta eso, ya eran poco más de las 10.00 am, Usui le había dicho que pasaria por ella a las 11, así se quedó un rato vagando por la ciudad. No podía evitar el pensar en lo que había "soñado". ¿Sería verdad que alguien lo sigue a él y a Misaki? No estaba seguro, pero a partir de ese momento sería mas cuidadoso.

La hora llego rápido, cuando fue a recoger a Misaki, esta estaba completamente bella, tenía puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas color amarillo pastel, un cinturón algo grande blanco que hacia resaltar su cintura y unos zapatos con un mini-taco de color blanco :3 Su cabello estaba ondulado, era raro verla así, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

Usui sorprendido al verla vestida así): Estas realmente bella, Ayuzawa

Misaki: G-gracias... -se ruborizó al escuchar eso, era normal- Suzuna y Aoi-Chan me ayudaron a escoger la ropa

Usui: Pues lo hicieron realmente bien, cada día tu nivel de hermosura sube más

Misaki (cada vez mas roja): N-nivel de hermosura? Acaso existe algo así?

Usui: Para ti, sí -se acerca para tomarle la mano- ¿Nos vamos?

Misaki: Claro!

Y así comenzó la mañana, Usui le tenía una sorpresa a Misaki, y era que la llevaría al Parque Acuático, y mas tarde un rato al Zoológico. En el Parque habían almorzado dentro de un restaurante que había cerca, disfrutaron de los espectáculos de animales que había, se tomaron algunas fotos y Usui le había comprado un peluche de un delfín al que le dijo que lo cuidaría muy bien. Pasaron las horas y ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de lugar, si... se fueron al Zoo. Allí pasaron el resto de la tarde, riéndose, jugando con los animales que había, caminaron por casi todo el lugar, fue realmente el mejor cumpleaños. Habían decidido ir por unos helados, pero al ver la hora que era, mejor fueron por algo de cenar. En el restaurante...

Usui: Misaki, pide lo que quieras, yo pagaré todo, y no aceptaré ningún caprichito tuyo ¬¬Uu O sino te castigaré, aunque fuera tu cumpleaños ^^

Misaki: No hacia falta decir la última parte!

Usui: Si lo era, asi te entran ganas de "azotarme" ^^

Misaki: ¿¡EN QUE PIENSAS MALDITO ALIENÍGENA PERVERTIDO Y ACOSADOR!?

Usui: No hacia falta gritar asi de fuerte, todo el mundo te escucha aquí... y además casi rompes las paredes de tan fuerte que fue ._.

Misaki: No es mi culpa, tu me incitaste a que reaccionara de esa manera

Usui: Yo no hice nada...

Misaki: Claro que si!

Usui: Que no

Misaki: Que si

Usui: Que no

Misaki: que si

Usui: que si

Misaki: Que no

Misaki tardó en reaccionar con lo que había dicho, había caído en el tonto juego de Usui, termino admitiendo que no hizo nada. Una vez terminaron de cenar, se fueron del restaurante, salieron y estaba todo totalmente oscuro, a excepción de algunos comercios que aún mantenían sus luces prendidas, ya estando cerca de la casa de Misaki...

Misaki: Usui, tú también lo haz notado, ¿Verdad? Ese hombre...

Usui: Sí, desde que salimos del Zoo nos anda siguiendo, será mejor que tengamos cuidado, ya que el puede ser...

Misaki: ¿Ya que puede ser quién?

Usui: Nada, olvídalo...

Usui dejo a Misaki en la esquina de su casa, allí se despidieron, por supuesto que de una manera tierna, tal y como había dicho Usui la noche anterior. Se estaba yendo tranquilo hasta que escucho un grito mencionando su nombre pero que fue cortado, Usui fue corriendo hacia donde había dejado a Misaki temiendo que fuera ella quien había gritado. Y desgraciadamente si, se trataba de ella. Estaba siendo sujetada por un hombre alto y "grande", con sus manos en su espalda y la otra mano taba su boca con un pañuelo evitando cualquier grito que pudiera soltar. Usui corrió a la velocidad de la luz, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Misaki. Luchó con el hombre para que la soltara, cuando logró hacer que cayera de sus manos, se dio cuenta que Misaki estaba "dormida". Corrió hacia ella para ver que le sucedia, mientras que el hombre escapaba corriendo.

Usui: Misaki, ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Usui al ver que la chica no se movía.

Misaki (abriendo los ojos y con la voz algo débil): U... sui, e-estoy b-b-bien, no te preo...cupes -Misaki cayó sobre el pecho de Usui, por lo que aprecia, el pañuelo con la que le tapaba la boca tenía algún somnífero que hizo que Misaki quedara desmayada. Usui llevo a Misaki en sus brazos, no sin antes darse cuenta que la persona que atacó a la chica habia dejado un papel con algo escrito "Esto solo es el comienzo, vete alejando de esa chica si no quieres que algo malo le pase, Takumi". Estas palabras lo aterrorizaron, en ese momento no el dio mucha importancia, lo primero que debia hacer es llevar a Misaki a su casa y llamar algún doctor para que vea que es lo que tenía. Y así lo hizo, llego, le explico lo sucedido a Minako (sin contar lo del papel), colocó a Misaki en su cama, llamaron a un enfermero que vivía en las cercanías, llegó, la examinó y salió a hablar con Usui y Minako.

Enfermero: Como sospechaban, se trata de un somnífero, es algo fuerte asi que puede que tarde unas 9 horas en despertar, mas de eso no, pero no corre riesgo, solo necesita descansar bien hasta mañana y no debe hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Minako: De acuerdo, me encargaré de eso. Muchas gracias doctor.

Doctor: No hay por qué, ah! verdad! Cuando despierte dele esta medicina, ayudará a que no tome alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo, y también le recomiendo que el día de mañana no asista al colegio, que se quede descansando.

Usui: Yo le avisaré al colegio que mañana Misaki no irá.

Doctor: Eso es todo entonces. Cualquier cosa, me llama y vendre en seguida.

Minako: Esta bien, muchas gracias. -El doctor se fue, dejando a Minako y Usui hablando.

Usui: De verdad lo siento, debí haberla acompañado hasta en frente de la casa, se disculpo por ello.

Minako: No tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo siempre cuidas de ella, yo debería agradecerte a ti, desde que te conoció comenzó a cambiar para bien, ahora parece que es mas feliz que antes.

Usui: Es mi deber protegerla, pero ahora... cree que estará bien?

Minako: Eso espero, después de todo es una chica fuerte, podrá con todo lo que venga.

Usui: Es verdad. En ese caso, me iré, mañana vendre a ver como está.

Minako: De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando, y por favor, avisa al colegio que no irá por problemas de salud.

Usui: Esta bien, yo me encargaré de ello.

Dicho esto Usui salió de la casa, mientras caminaba miraba el pequeño papel que había encontrado, con esto confirmo sus sospechas. Se trataba de Gerard. Seguramente mando a alguien, el nunca se mostraría directamente, primero lo haria sufrir y luego lo amenazaría con algo valioso para el y lograría que fuera a Inglaterra. Al otro día Usui fue a Seika,sin dormir, no había podido hacerlo en toda la noche, se le fue imposible. En fin, fue a Seika, aviso al director y el también se retiró, pues no soportaba no saber como se encontraba Misaki. Llegó a la casa y se encontró con que...

Usui: ¿Aún no despierta?

Minako: No, estábamos esperándote a ti para ver que hacíamos.

Usui: Creo que lo mejor será que la llevemos al hospital más cercano, esto podría ser grave.

Suzuna: Entonces iré a llamar algún taxi para que venga a recogernos.

Minako: Yo iré a ver como se encuentra, Usui-Kun, también puedes venir.

Usui: Por supuesto.

Usui entro a la habitación y se encontro con una Misaki dormida. Se veia linda y todo, pero no podía soportar pensar que todo eso pasó por su culpa. Gerard probablemente ya había descubierto la relación de ellos dos y empezó a atacar por donde mas le dolería. El taxi había llegado, la cargo hasta el vehículo y la llevo en sus brazos todo el camino, no queria separarse de ella. Una vez en el hospital, hicieron entrar a Misaki a una habitación donde la examinarían, los tres estaban nerviosos, supuestamente ne menos de 9 horas debía estar bien, pero habían pasado mas de 12 horas y aun no daba siquiera un pequeño movimiento. Cuando terminaron de examinarla, salió un médico para explicarles los resultados.

Doctor: No se preocupen no es nada GRAVE, o por lo menos no tanto.

Minako: Que es lo que tiene? Por quéno despierta?

Doctor: Pues, el somnífero hizo que su sistema inmunológico se debilitara, lo que hace que tarde unas horas mas en despertar, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que permanezca aquí hasta que abra los ojos, si sucede algo inesperado, tendremos todo listo.

Usui (dudando por las palabras del doctor): A qué se refiere con _"algo inesperado"_?

Doctor: Me refiero a que podría haber contraído alguna enfermedad, si eso sucede, tendremos listas las medicinas.

Usui: De acuerdo, ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

Doctor: Por supuesto pero de a uno, no vaya ser cosa que se altere al despertar.

Minako: En ese caso, ve tu primero Usui-Kun.

Usui: Esta segura?

Suzuna: Sí, nosotras iremos por algo de comer, no hemos desayunado aún, avísanos si despierta.

Usui entro a la habitación, Misaki estaba profundamente dormida y estaba algo pálida. No pudo evitar mirarla con ternura. No pudo evitar acariciar sus largos cabellos. No puedo evitar... darle suaves besos en esos dulces labios. En el momento que sin querer toco uno de sus brazos, esta abrió los ojos lentamente y con debilidad

Usui: ¡Ayuzawa! Estas bien?

Misaki: ¿U...sui? ¿Eres tú?

Usui: Sip, menos mal que despertaste, ya me estabas asustando.

Misaki: L-lo siento, por haberte hecho preocupar.

Usui: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien.

Usui inmediatamente llamo a la madre y hermana de Misaki, vinieron en ese mismo segundo. Ahora los tres estaban felices, Misaki estaba bien, algo enferma, pero dentro de todo estaba normal. Al poco tiempo se mejoró totalmente, es mas, podría decirse que era más activa que antes. Sus tareas como Kaichou volvieron, su trabajo como Maid también, volvió a ser acosada por el Estúpido Usui, lo cual le hacia feliz aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo extrañaba. Toda esas semanas transcurrieron normal, demasiado, pensaba Usui, hasta hace 2 semanas atrás intentaba atacar a Misaki, pero después de eso ya no. Esa felicidad y curiosidad no duró mucha más tiempo un día en Seika...

Yukimura: Eh? Un estudiante nuevo?

Misaki: Si, llega hoy, si no mal recuerdo viene de Londres. Creo que estará en mi misma clase, pero esta tarde estaré algo ocupada, por eso me preguntaba si tu podrías enseñarle la escuela.

Yukimura: Claro! Yo me encargaré!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Profesor: Bueno alumnos! hoy tendremos un nuevo chico acompañándonos. Por favor, preséntate ante la clase.

Alumno nuevo: Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Andrew Walker, y vengo de una escuela en Londres, Inglaterra.

Este nombre la paralizó. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿"_Walker_"? Imposible, imposible que fuera pariente de la familia de Usui, el se lo habría contado. O al menos eso creía. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con el hermano? Esta duda seguiría existiendo hasta que hablara con Usui, debía hacerlo ese día a toda costa.

* * *

**_N.A.:_**Bueno, quí esta el cap 7, me he tardo un poco mas de lo normal xD Gomen u.u Espero que les guste y que les haya dejado con algo de intriga e.e (?_  
_

Dejen sus comentarios con criticas, sugerencias, etc ^^ (Que por cierto, gracias a **Guest, Whatsername-Sama, Jakie M. V **por sus reviews :'3)

Me despido, hasta el próximo cap! ^o^/


	8. Advertencia Peligrosa

_**Capítulo 8: Advertencia peligrosa**_

¿Había escuchado bien? _*No, es imposible*_ pensó Misaki. ¿Acaso sería alguien que mando su hermano? Imposible que Usui no le hubiera dicho nada _*Apenas toque la campana para el descanso iré a hablar con él*_ se dijo a si misma mientras prestaba atención a como se presentaba el nuevo alumno

Andrew: (...) Soy uno de los futuros herederos de mi familia, pero aun que fuera algo diferente, espero llevarme bien con todos -Eso fue lo que dijo el chico de cabello azul tirando para negro y ojos azules, Misaki se dió cuenta que en cierto aspecto se parecía a Usui, solo cambiaban algunos rasgos japonés-ingles que lo diferenciaban. Todas las chicas del salón murmuraban en voz baja, a todas les fascino Andrew.

Profesor: Bueno, parece que ya te haz vuelto algo popular entre las chicas, ahora veamos, tu asiento será... AH! Mira, justo detrás de Ayuzawa, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Andrew: Un gusto, my lady -le tomo la mano y la besó, claro, en Europa era común ese gesto, y mas si venia de una familia prestigiosa.

Misaki: E-el gusto es mio -a pesar de que sabia que para el era normal, para ella no lo era, por lo que su rostro dibujo un leve sonrojo, que nadie noto, excepto Andrew, que estaba al frente suyo.

Así transcurrió la clase, Misaki algo nerviosa, Andrew no dejaba de mirarla. Como había dicho, al segundo que tocó la campana, fue en busca de Usui, salió rápido, ya le estaba empezando a asustar la mirada de Andrew. No lo encontró por ningún lado, y al siguiente descanso debía ayudar al consejo con algunos papeles, así que no lo vería sino hasta la hora del almuerzo. En ningun clase pudo concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en el apellido "Walker", la tenía bastante preocupada. Fue tanto así que llego hasta el punto de marearse un poco, claro que nadie lo notó y ella tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo subió a buscar a Usui, y allí lo encontró

Usui: Ya se le hizo costumbre venir, verdad Kaichou?

Misaki: Si, bueno, un poco... Usui, tengo algo que preguntarte...

Usui: Que es? Por la cara que tienes es algo importante -se acercó un poco a la chica

Misaki: Se te hace familiar el nombre "Andrew"?

Usui: Mmm... lo escuché pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, por qué lo preguntas?

Misaki: Es que llegó un nuevo alumno al salón, y pues dijo que su apellido era... Walker, y también dijo que venia de una familia prestigiosa de Londres, así que pensé que tal vez era algún pariente tuyo...

Usui: Si es Walker, claramente es de parte de la familia del padre de Gerard, pero no los conozco, nunca les di importancia a sus familiares, ya que no tenian lazos directos conmigo.

Misaki: Entonces... ¿No crees que sea alguien que mando tu hermano?

Usui: Es lo mas probable, pero si aún no vino a darme la cara directamente a mi, es porque aun están planeando algo...

Misaki: Pues, hoy no me quito la vista de encima ni un segundo, sin contar los descansos

Usui (disimulando celos e.e): Será mejor que te cuides, Gerard ya te ha atacado una vez, no sería malo pensar que esta vez lo mandara a alguien mas para que también lo hiciera.

Misaki: Usui, no sería mejor si fueses a Inglaterra y aclarar todos esos problemas de una vez? Quizás con eso te dejen en paz...

Usui: Lo dudo, si voy no me dejaran salir nunca de ahí, además que no quiero separarme de ti -se acerca a una Misaki roja, que a pesar que tenía vergüenza de que alguien la viera, de todas formas correspondió el abrazo.

Andrew (saliendo del edificio ¬¬): Vaya, vaya! Quien iba pensarlo... La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y un adolescente que viene de una prestigiosa familia… ¿En verdad están saliendo? - lanzó una pequeña risa la cual hizo que Misaki y Usui se separaran al instante

Misaki: Andrew, l-lo que viste n-no es lo que-...

Usui: Asi que tu eres el que no le quitó la vista de encima a MI NOVIA, y que además eres de apellido Walker... ¿Quién eres realmente?

Adrew: ¿Asi que ya se han dado cuenta? Los conozco casi a la perfección, los investigué profundamente

Misaki: ¿También eres un acosador?

Adrew: No lo soy, pero... también puedo ser tu acosador si quieres -se acercó a Misaki

Usui: ¿Que no te lo dije? Ella es MI novia, no puedes tocarla -jaló a Misaki para que se aleje de él

Andrew: Como quieras, no puedo desobedecer al heredero oficial de la familia Walker...

Usui: Oficial? Yo no he aceptado nada

Andrew: No, pero tu hermano esta bajo tu custodia hasta que cumplas los 21, puede hacerte sucesor si el quiere, aun eres menor...

Usui: Asi que de verdad tienes algo que ver con mi hermano, que clase de conexión tienen?

Andrew: Pues digamos que... soy el hijo del hermano de su padre, osea, su primo, lo que también me convierte en el tuyo...

Usui: Ya veo, se nota que nunca me interesó la historia de los Walker, no sabía eso... A que te han mandado?

(MIsaki estaba con cara de no entender en absoluto de lo que hablaban)

Andrew: Me ha pedido que te mantenga vigilado de que no cometas ninguna locura, eso es todo... Por el momento

Usui: A que te refieres?

Andrew: Eso ya no puedo contar, al menos no por ahora, los dejaré para que continúen con su besuqueo. Hasta luego, _PRIMO._

Misaki quedo mas que roja ante eso ultimo, ¿¡BESUQUEO!? NO! Ella no hacia eso, o por lo menos no en ese momento _ Dicho esto solo quedaba la pareja que habían estado hablando sobre Andrew un rato hasta que tocó al campana. El día anterior Misaki había adelantado algo de trabajo, asi que pudo irse temprano. Tampoco era su dia de trabajr en el Maid Latte, por lo que ese día fue dentro de todo relajante para ella, pero aún estaba algo preocupada. Se fue con Usui a pasear un rato al parque, que era su lugar favorito. Usui miro a Misaki y la notó algo extraña, asi que decidió preguntar...

Usui: Misaki, te veo algo extraña, sucede algo?

Misaki: No! Para nada! Estoy bien! -Usui noto el nerviosismo de Misaki al pronunciar esas palabras

Usui: Tan mala mintiendo como siempre, Ayuzawa. Sabes lo que pasa si no me dices la verdad, no?

Misaki: M-me castigaras?

Usui: Sip, asi que tu decides, el castigo o me dices que te pasa?

Misaki: Usui, yo... en serio, no es nada, es solo que me quede pensando en...

Usui: ¿Andrew?

Misaki: Si, bueno...es que me sorprendí al saber que es tu primo...

Usui: Pues yo en verdad no tanto, cuando salio a la azotea y lo vi, se me hizo conocido, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, por lo que dijo no quiere hacerte daño

Misaki: Lo sé, pero... A ti tal vez si

Usui: Lo máximo que harán será llevarme forzadamente a Inglaterra y hacer que me convierta en el sucesor, cosa que no permitiría que vuelva a Japón.

Misaki: Eso es a lo que temo, a que no vuelvas nunca -Misaki comenzó a largar una lágrimas sin darse cuenta

Usui: Eso nunca pasará, porque no pienso irme a ningún lugar sin ti, asi que por favor no llores

Misaki: N-no estoy llorando... -se secó las lágrimas y se escondió en el pecho de Usui para que no la viera

Usui (abrazándola): Ya he visto tu rostro lloroso, asi que no tienes por qué ocultarte, y no te preocupes, no dejaré que ni Gerard ni Andrew me obligue a dejarte, y mucho menos si es por la familia Walker

Misaki: ¿Me lo prometes?

Usui: Sin duda alguna, si.

Se quedaron un rato así, cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo cada uno fue a su salón, Misaki no se quedo hasta tarde ese día, pero si le tocaba trabajar en el café. Había decidido junto con Usui no decir nada acerca de su familia, pensaron que surgirían muchas preguntas, asi que mejor no decir nada al respecto. Y asi fue... pasaron las horas, hubo mucha clientela ese día, pero para sorpresa de todos, apareció alguien especial...

Maids: ¡Bienvenido Amo! Pase por aquí por favor -señalándole una de las mesas vacias

Igarashi: No hace falta, solo he venido a buscar a dos personas, hoy están Ayuzawa Misaki y Usui Takumi, verdad?

Usui: Que sucede conmigo? -dijo levantándose de la silla en la estaba

Igarashi: Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, y también con Ayuzawa si es que esta -Tora habia puesto una cara inusual en el, esta vez, estaba realmente serio

Usui: A juzgar por tu cara, se de que trata y también se que sabes algo mas qe nosotros... iré a buscarla, debe estar en la cocina

Usui fue en busca de Misaki que se encontraba en la cocina esperando un pedido, Usui le dijo que Tora estaba afuera y queria hablar con ellos dos, si Usui queria ir, es que enserio debia ser algo importante, asi que accedió a esto. Le pidió permiso a la gerente para irse un rato antes, y se lo dió, después de todo, Misaki siempre se quedaba hasta mas tarde ayudando con la limpieza o cuando habia mucha clientela como ese dia, por esta vez, la dejaría. Cuando salieron, habia una limosina blanca, entraron y Usui pidió que fueran a su departamento, ya que vivia solo, podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, todo el trayecto estuvieron callados. Una vez que llegaron y ya dentro...

Igarashi: Bueno, supongo que ya sabrán de que tratará esta "reunión"

Usui: Es sobre "Andrew Walker", verdad?

Igarashi: Asi es, al parecer ya saben quién es realmente

Misaki: Sí, hoy nos lo dijo en la escuela, pero... por qué quieres hablar sobre el?

Igarashi: Eso es fácil, porque yo se algunas cosas mas sobre él, que les podría ser útil

Usui: Qué mas sabes?

Igarashi: Eso depende de lo que quieren saber, se casi todo

Misaki: Entonces dinos por qué es que esta aquí

Igarashi: ¿No se los dijo? Porque tu hermano lo mandó a el y a otros sirvientes de él para que investigaran la vida como persona normal de Usui Takumi -miro a Usui, esta vez tenia la cara mas seria que antes- y ver la forma de llevárselo a Inglaterra para que se convierta en el heredero de los Walker

Usui: Esa es toda la razón? U ocultas algo mas?

Igarashi: Que inteligente, me descubrieron, la otra razón es que estan en busca de una prometida para ti, deben de pensar que Misaki no esta a tu altura, y para ser el heredero, claramente debes estar por lo menos, comprometido -Con esto Misaki quedó sorprendida _*¿Una prometida?*_

Usui: Ellos ya deben saber que eso es imposible

Igarashi: Y tu sabes que harán hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo, yo les advierto, esto puede terminar mal, los Igarashi en el pasado también tuvieron problemas en contra de ellos, fue un milagro que los perdonaran y quedaran como futuros aliados

Usui: Eso sin duda es verdad, pero aun asi, que les quede claro que de Japón y que del lado de Misaki, NO ME IRÉ NUNCA.

Igarashi: Suerte con eso, me retiraré por hoy, cualquier otra cosa que quieran saber, ya saben a quién preguntar, hasta luego.

Tora se fue, al parecer, estaba dispuesto a decirles cualquier cosa sobre Andrew y sobre los Walker. Usui cerró la puerta y se acercó a Misaki que estaba sentada en el sofá, había quedado en algo parecido a un SHOCK, era normal, con lo que había dicho Tora, cualquier chica con novio quedaría así. Usui se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

Usui: Ya te dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no dejaré que me comprometan.

Misaki: Pero, te obligarán, como harás para evitarlo?

Usui: Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá -hubo un rato de silencio en el departamento, Misaki trató de no derramar lágrimas, trató de ser fuerte aunque sea esa vez

Misaki (cambiando de tema): Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya antes que mi madre se empieze a preocupar

Usui: Te acompañaré entonces, son mas de las 10 p.m.

Y así sucedió, Usui acompañó a Misaki hasta su casa, se despidieron hasta el otro día, Usui había quedado tranquilo, durante el camino logró alegrar a Misaki un poco, eso le hacia bien, asi le gustaba, siempre sonriendo a pesar de todo. Cuando volvía a su departamento, a mitad de camino le llego un mensaje, era de Misaki, decía "Gracias por animarme, realmente lo necesitaba, espero que no te pase nada de camino y que tengas buenas noches". Esto realmente lo hizo feliz, un mensaje de Buenas Noches de su novia, no había algo que lo ponga mas feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro tanto, de nuevo sonó su celular, esta vez era una llamada con numero desconocido, no atendió, de nuevo sonó, y cortó otra vez, después de llamarle varias veces, se cansó y atendió con un mal humor.

Usui: Quién es y que quiere?

Andrew: Esa es la forma en la que la hablas a tu parientes mayores?

Usui: Como conseguiste mi numero?

Andrew: Te lo dije, investigué todo sobre ti

Usui: Para que me llamas a estas horas?

Andrew: Es el único horario en el que te encuentras solo el día de hoy, o me equivoco?

Usui: También me estas siguiendo, verdad?

Andrew (apareciendo por detrás de un árbol gigante que había en el lugar): La información de que eras inteligente era cierta, como me descubriste?

Usui: Eso no importa, que es lo que quieres que nadie mas lo puede saber?

Andrew: Que impaciente, como sea, solo quiero advertirte, que si te niegas a algún pedido de Gerard, o cometes alguna tontería, lo que dije de no hacer daño a Ayuzawa Misaki, será retirado y puede sufrir las consecuencias de tus estúpidos actos.

Usui: Ella no tiene nada que ver, por qué razón la involucran?

Andrew: Si te amenazamos con algo que tena que ver con ella, podríamos conseguir todo lo que queramos de ti, no es asi?

Usui: Desaparece de mi vista, no quiero oír mas tonterías

Andrew: Como quieras, pero te lo advertí. -Andrew se fue tal y como se lo pidió Usui

Usui no lo podía creer. Querían usar a Misaki para hacer que el obedezca a las ordenes de Gerard, definitivamente, eran las peores personas que pudo haber conocido. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, si se negaba, le harían daño a Misaki, pero si iba, estaría rompiendo su promesa, _*¿Qué debo hacer?*_ esa pregunta no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba confundido de esta manera.

* * *

_**N.A.:** _Angie: Terminé de escribir~! TvT (gritando)

Profesora: Alumna! cállese y póngase a hacer los deberes!

Angie: P-pero profe! D: Estoy practicando para ser alguien en el futuro! (?)

Profesora: Eso ahora no importa ahora, haga los deberes o te pongo un uno en la nota!

Angie: Bueno, pero no se enoje u.u (?

True Story ._.Uu

Recordatorio mental: Nunca hacer fics en clase ._. Bueno, en fin, aquí esta el capítulo 8 ^^ Me he tardado un poco, pero bueno, es lo que hay u.u y aprovechando que ando con imaginación últimamente, cuando llegue a los 8 o mas reviews, publicaré el que sigue ^o^ Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste y gracias a los que siguen mi historia a pesar de que no sea muy buena xD

Hasta quien sabe cuándo ^^! (XD)


	9. Gerard en Seika

_**Capítulo 9: Gerard en Seika**_

_(Comunicación telefónica)_

_Joven1: ¿Entonces mañana a la entrada como lo planeamos, verdad?_

_Joven2: Memorizas rápido, por su puesto, ahí me tendrás, ya estoy en camino_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de los problemas que habían tenido Usui y Misaki, ambos se encontraban caminando hacia el colegio, para mala suerte de Usui, no podía tomarle de la mano como suele hacerlo, pues su relación seguía siendo secreto en Seika, pero Usui le veía el lado bueno, al menos caminaba con ella e iban charlando. Algunas personas sospechaban de estos dos al verlos siempre juntos, pero siempre terminaban descartando la posibilidad por la actitud de Misaki. Para todos era un demonio, excepto para Usui, Shintani y Andrew, que hablando de él, se lo encontraron a mitad de camino...

Andrew: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡La adorable pareja!

Misaki: ¡Baja la voz! Nadie sabe sobre Usui y yo...

Andrew: Ehhh... que interesante, Y puedo preguntar por qué?

Usui (enojado): Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, solo no digas nada, vámonos Misaki -Usui tomo del brazo a la chica y la alejó del _(estúpido, tonto, etc)_ Andrew :3 Cuando ya estaban cerca del colegio...

Misaki (librándose de la mano de Usui): Usui! Por qué no quisiste decirle por qué no podía decir nada? Tal vez ahora con más razón lo haga!

Usui: No te preocupes, no dirá nada si no es algo que le beneficiara a el mismo

Misaki: Usui, desde esta mañana te noto algo raro, y ahora sospecho que es por Andrew, sucedió algo?

Usui: No, nada, sólo que mientras menos tiempo este con él, menos sabrá de mí, y de ese modo no se le ocurrirá nada para hacer que vuelva a Inglaterra

Misaki: Ah, con que era eso...

Usui: Pensabas que te ocultaba algo?

Misaki: NO! PARA NADA! ¿¡Cómo voy a pensar eso!? Estas equivocado

Usui: Muy mala mintiendo como siempre, Ayuzawa...

Misaki: N-No estoy mintiendo -desvió la mirada un poco

Usui: De acuerdo, te creeré solo por esta vez, será mejor que vayamos, dentro de 10 minutos tocará la campana, y dudo que la Kaichou quiera llegar tarde

Misaki salió corriendo de donde estaba, no podía llegar tarde, y mucho menos a causa de Usui, cuando llegaron, pudieron notar que había muchas chicas juntas alrededor de alguien al parecer, quién era? Se acercaron para ver de quién se trataba...

Misaki: Sakura, Shizuko, qué está sucediendo?

Sakura: Ah! Misa-Chan! Es que hay un chico súper lindo! Dijo que era un profesor, pero aun así es muy joven y apuesto!

Shizuko: Misaki, tú no sabías nada sobre un nuevo profesor?

Misaki: No, el director no me ha dicho nada, cual es el nombre?

Sakura: Cierto! El apellido es igual que el de Andrew, creo que son parientes, como era... Ah, sí! Gerard Walker!

Misaki: Gerard!? Sakura, estas segura?

Sakura: Si, que sucede Misa-Chan? Lo conoces?

Misaki: Ehm, no, bueno, si, un poco... Por cierto, vieron a Usui?

Shizuko: No, no lo hem-... Ah! allá está entrando…

Misaki (se le acerca): ¡USUI!

Usui: Que pasa Ayuzawa? Por qué estas así? Pasa algo?

Misaki: Usui, como se llamaba tu hermano y cuántos años tiene?

Usui: Su nombre es Gerard, y creo que tiene 23 años, por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente?

Misaki: Creo que él está aquí!

Usui quedó más que sorprendido, nunca imaginó que su hermano fuera tan rápido en venir a Japón, se decía a si mismo que era imposible, pero todo cambió cuando se acercó a donde le indicó Misaki, ahí estaba, Gerard Walker, rodeado de chicas, y hablando sobre el mismo. Quedo atónito, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

Misaki: Es él, verdad?

Usui: Si, no pensé que vendría tan rápido a buscarme...

Misaki: Que harás? Ahora no solo estará Andrew, sino que también tu hermano...

Usui: Ya veré como me las arreglo, por ahora entremos a clases, no quiero tener que hablar con él ahora en frente de todos -Usui se había dado la vuelta para irse junto a Misaki, pero fue demasiado tarde, Gerard lo había visto...

Gerard: Años sin verte Takumi! Parece que cambiaste mucho, ahora siquiera saludas -Gerard hizo que las personas se hagan a un lado para el pasar hacia donde estaba Usui

Usui: Que haces aquí? -dijo Usui ignorando lo que le había dicho

Gerard: Que frío, he venido a visitarte...

Usui: Estas en un colegio, no puedes venir solo a eso, además, llamas la atención de todos

Gerard: No he venido solo a eso, como habrás escuchado, soy el reemplazo del profesor de Inglés, claro que solo unas semanas

Chicas (hablando en voz baja): Ellos dos se parecen mucho, verdad?  
-Acaso serán hermanos?  
-Eso es imposible! No tienen el mismo apellido!  
-Además Usui-San es Japonés, y el profesor dijo que era Ingles!  
-Y también dijo que venía de la prestigiosa familia Walker de Inglaterra al igual Andrew!

Usui: Te dije, resaltas mucho entre los demás

Gerard: Puedo ver que eres muy popular entre las chicas, alguna de estas es tu novia?

Usui: Acaso eso te importa?

Misaki: Usui, déjalo por ahora, te meterás en problemas...

Gerard: Acaso es esa tu novia? Que interesante!

**_*Toca la campana para entrar a clases*_**

Gerard: Te salvó la campana, pero después hablaremos Takumi

Cada alumno se fue a su respectivo salón, Misaki y Usui habían quedado sorprendidos, Gerard era el profesor de sus clases, 3-2 y 3-1. Cuando llego el primer descanso, Misaki se fue junto a Sakura y Shizuko...

Sakura: Misaki! Tú sabes algo más sobre ese nuevo profesor, verdad? Cuéntanos!

Misaki: E-eh... no, se equivocas, yo no sé nada sobre él!

Shizuko: Entonces porque alejaste a Usui de él? Eso solo lo harías si supieras que algo malo pasaría si hubieran seguido hablando

Misaki: N-no es eso, es que...

Andrew (uniéndose a la conversación de las chicas): Hablando de Gerard? Es que acaso mi primo es el tema principal de hoy?

Sakura: ¿¡Tu Primo!?

Andrew: Eh? No se lo había dicho ya en el salón?

Sakura: Para nada!

Misaki: Qué quieres Andrew?

Andrew: Me han pedido que venga a buscarte...

Misaki: Quién me busca a esta hora?

Andrew: Pues quién mas?

Misaki: No puedo en ahora, en un rato debo irme al salón del consejo

Andrew: entonces después de clases será...

Y así... las clases pasaron rápido para algunos, pero para Usui y Misaki eran una eternidad, no se habían visto en toda la mañana a excepción de la entrada. Para suerte suya, ese día les tocaba trabajar en el mismo horario en el café, por lo que cuando salieron de clases, fueron juntos. Todo era tranquilo, hasta que llegó un cliente inesperado, y no era precisamente Tora.

Misaki: ¡Bienvenidos Amos!

Andrew: Wow! De verdad te queda bien el traje de Maid! Pero quien iba a pensarlo, la presidenta "demoniaca" trabaja en un café de cosplay? Eso si es una sorpresa!

Gerard: No te hagas el sorprendido, ya te lo había dicho yo.

Misaki (guiándolos a su mesa): ¿Q-qué hacen ambos aquí?

Andrew: Le enseñaba la ciudad a Gerard, y pues decidimos ver que tal era este lugar

Gerard: Takumi trabaja aquí también, verdad?

Misaki: Emm... pues, el...

Satsuki (llamando a Misaki): Misa-Chan! Ven un momento!

Misaki: Ya voy! Discúlpenme amos, en un rato tomaré su pedido... -Misaki se fue aliviada, la gerente la había salvado de responder esa pregunta. _*Para que me querrá la gerente ahora? Nunca suele llamarme cuando atiendo clientes...*_ Misaki se preguntaba eso, era raro viniendo de Satsuki

Misaki (entrando a la cocina): Gerente, que sucede?

Satsuki: Usui-Kun me pidió que te llamase, y dijo que no te dejara atender a esos dos jóvenes...

Misaki: Usui se lo dijo?

Satsuki: Sip, tuve el presentimiento que quería protegerte, y me pareció tan Moee~ que no pude negarme *-*

Misaki: Pues, si... ^^Uu

Usui: Misa-Chan, te dijeron algo?

Misaki: No, o bueno, si... Me preguntaron si tu también trabajabas aquí, pero cuando estaba por responderles la gerente me llamo, así que fue un alivio...

Usui: Le avisé a tiempo, entonces... Misa-Chan, trata de no hablar mucho con ellos, de acuerdo?

Misaki: D-de acuerdo... _*Que la pasará a Usui? Me está protegiendo más de lo normal...*_

Misaki siguió trabajando como siempre, observaba cada tanto a Gerard y Andrew, ninguno paraba de mirarla, *Será que quieren algo de mí?* pensó, esa era el único motivo por el cual la miraban todo el tiempo, incluyendo en el colegio. Sn contar eso, el resto de la tarde fue normal, cuando Usui y Misaki terminaron de trabajar, se fueron un rato al parque, pero para desgracia suya, aparecieron Andrew y Gerard...

Usui: No piensan dejarnos en paz?

Gerard: No es mi culpa, yo solo quiero hablar con ustedes, estoy buscando un momento para hacerlo

Andrew: Y yo lo mismo que él, pero le dije que sería aburrido seguirles a ustedes, aun así quiso hacerlo y no me quedo otra más que acompañarle! -.- Pero lo del café fue coincidencia en serio! ¬¬

Usui: Si aclaramos las cosas ahora, nos dejaran en paz mañana?

Gerard: Por supuesto! A donde vamos entonces?

Usui: Iremos a mi departamento, Misaki, avisa a tu madre por las dudas, tal vez se preocupe si llegas tarde...

Misaki: Esta bien, le enviaré un mensaje...

Los cuatro se dirigieron al departamento de Usui, Misaki estaba algo asustada, pero la mano de Usui sosteniendo la suya y la sonrisa que le daba, la calmaba. Cuando llegaron, Misaki fue a la cocina a hacer té, pues no quería quedar mal con ellos, aunque Usui no quisiera.

Usui: De que querían hablar?

Gerard: Que impaciente eres, son solo un par de cosas las que tengo que decirte, asi que estate tranquilo

Usui: Habla de una vez

Andrew: Oye, oye, tranquilo, agradece que estamos siendo buenos y no armamos pelea

Gerard: Dejalo Andrew, él es así después de todo, Takumi, sabrás perfectamente a que vine a Japón, verdad?

Usui: Viniste para convencerme de que sea el heredero, pero esa no es toda la razón, o me equivoco?

Gerard: Estas en lo cierto, la otra razón es que te vayas preparando, solo quedan 3 candidatas para que una de ellas sea tu prometida, que te parece?

Usui: Me parece que esas tres serán rechazadas, yo ya tengo una novia, y la amo más que a nada en el mundo -Misaki seguía preparando el té, y cuando lo escucho a Usui decir eso, parecía un tomatito :'3

Gerard: Si te refieres a Ayuzawa Misaki, pues que pena, ella claramente no esta a tu altura, no podrá ser tu prometida nunca

Usui: No me importa lo que digas, no dejaré a Misaki nunca, ya sabes mi respuesta acerca de ese tema

Andrew: No tienes por qué preocuparte con "Misa-Chan" a decir verdad, ella es una chica muy linda, la puedes dejar en mis manos -Andrew dio una risa, mientras Usui se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle para que se calle y retire lo que dijo

Gerard: Es verdad, te noto bastante interesado en ella, si quieres arregla-... -Misaki salia de la cocina, salió para que Gerard no pudiera terminar esa oración

Misaki: Ni lo sueñes, yo tampoco pienso dejar ir a Usui!

Andrew: Awww! Que tierna pareja! Lástima que será separada sea como sea...

Gerard: Dejalos estar, que disfruten mientras puedan, nos iremos por hoy, pero recuerden, nosotros tenemos varias cosas en su contra, les conviene hacer lo que nosotros les digamos. Vámonos Andrew.

Andrew: Hasta mañana preciosa~!

Gerard y Andrew se fueron del departamento, dejando un Usui celoso y una Misaki enojada, sabían que Gerard solo quería provocarlos, pero se controlaron esta vez.

Misaki: Usui... estas bien? No necesitas tomarte los comentarios de Andrew tan en serio, solo querían provocarte...

Usui: Lo sé pero, se pasó de la raya, la próxima vez que lo haga no saldrá vivo de la conversación.

Misaki: Usui, ¿Estás seguro de que no harán nada?

Usui: Ahora que esta Gerard, estoy dudando un poco, pero no te preocupes, ya te lo había dicho y lo volveré a decir, no me alejaré de ti nunca

Misaki: Eso espero... Ah! cierto! Dejé la cocina encendida con el agua para el té! La apagaré y me iré, de seguro tienes muchas cosas en que pensar y... -Usui se acero y la abrazó por detrás, susurrándole al oído "Quedate a cenar, por favor, ahora más que nunca quiero que estés conmigo". Misaki dudo al principio, pero al final acepto la invitación sin reproche alguno.

Misaki: D-de acuerdo... me quedaré, pero solo a cenar!

Usui: Ehhh~! Yo quería que te quedaras toda la noche -Usui puso su carita típica de chibi x3

Misaki: Estás loco!? No puedo quedarm-... -Usui la interrumpió con un terno beso en los labios, el cual Misaki correspondió

Usui (susurrándole otra vez): Por favor... Misaki... quedate solo por hoy...

Misaki: Prometes no hacerme nada?

Usui: No te haría algo que tu no quisieras...

Misaki: D-de acuerdo, p-pero solo por hoy...

Usui beso aquellos dulces labios de su novia una vez más, como le encantaba hacerlo. Si por el fuera, se pasaría toda su vida haciéndolo. Se abrigaron y salieron a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena, que iba a preparar Usui, por supuesto. Misaki se sentía algo rara, en una situación normal sería al revés, la mujer cocinaba y el hombre no hacia nada. Así que se acercó a Usui y le pidió que le enseñara a cocinar, aun que sea algo simple. Usui al verle esa carita tan tierna que puso, no se podía negar, y le enseñó a preparar onigiris. Y eso cenó, algunos hechos por Misaki y otros por Usui. Cuando ya habían terminado, Usui le prestó algo de ropa Misaki, le dio una camisa y unos shorts que tenía guardados, después de eso se fueron a dormir, Usui le dejó la cama a Misaki, pero ella no quería verlo incomodo en el sofá, por lo que le dijo que podía dormir con ella, con la condición de que no le hiciera nada raro. La cama al ser algo pequeña, estaban juntos, casi pegados, lo cual hizo aparecer una Misaki MUY rojita y un Usui feliz, eso era lo mejor que pudo haber tenido en el día. A media noche se despertó, había sentido algo sobre el, sí, era Misaki que se había recostado en su pecho, Usui la abrazó, le besó la frente y siguió durmiendo feliz, definitivamente, había sido un gran día para ellos a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Andrew: Tienes un plan bajo la manga, verdad?

Gerard: Sí, y mañana mismo lo pondremos en práctica, es el mismo plan que teníamos pero con algunos cambios, te interesa saberlo?

Andrew: Por supuesto, haré lo que me pidas

Gerard: Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar la forma de que los alumnos de la preparatoria Seika descubran el secreto de Maid de Ayuzawa Misaki, y que también sepan la relación que tiene con Takumi, después de eso encontrar la forma de inculpar a mi querido hermano, así se pelearan, se separarán y asunto arreglado, Takumi vendrá con nosotros Que te parece?

Andrew: Y también podría usar eso a mi favor, podría consolar a Misaki y así hacer que sea mía, si puedo hacer eso, acepto hacer el trabajo

Gerard. Con la chica puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero de verdad te interesa?

Andrew: Si, es una chica... interesante, no te parece?

Gerard: Tienes razón, ten cuidado, puedes llegar a tener otro rival, yo también me estoy empezando a interesar en ella...

Andrew: Oye, oye... que yo la he visto antes que tú

Gerard: Yo solo bromeo _*Por ahora...*_ Entonces, aceptas el poner el plan en marcha mañana mismo?

Andrew: Sin duda alguna, sí.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Yey~! Terminé :'3! Les dije que cuando haya 8 o más reviews, lo publicaría, pues aquí esta~! ^^ Espero les guste, y dejen comentaros de que les pareció ^o^ Estoy pensando en hacerlos un poco más largos, que piensan? e.e Ah! Antes que me olvide, les dejo un FB que hice hace poco, era para tontear un rato, y quedo ahí... abandonadito ._. Y antes de que este asi, pues prefiero tenerlo en uso, y decidí usarlo para este fanfic, publicar como voy con los caps, pondré imágenes de vez en cuando, eeeen fin, esas cosas xD Este Usui Takumi acepta a todas/os, y mas si es una relación (?) Si ven algo de "Acontecimiento importante con ..." Ignórenlo, esa fue la razón por la cual cree ese FB xD (El link mejor lo dejare en mi perfil por las dudas ._.)

Eso es todo~! Bye bye~! ;3


	10. One-Shot Recuerdos Inolvidables

**Antes de que comienzen a leer, este es un One-Shot que hice, el cap del fic aun no lo termino, estará mañana o el martes seguro ^^**

_**~Recuerdos Inolvidables~**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pent-house de Usui, Misaki, el hijo mayor Kaito de 7 años, y la pequeña Aoko de 6 años recién cumplidos. Usui estaba a punto de salir, debía arreglar unos asuntos de negocios. Misaki mientras tanto se quedo ordenando un poco la habitación de los niños.

Kaito: Mamá! Dónde están los libros para colorear?

Misaki: Si no me equivoco los dejé en la biblioteca...

Kaito se dirigió al lugar, entro a la habitación junto a Aoko, buscaron entre los libros. Los encontraron, pero en el intento de sacarlos, varios libros y revistas cayeron al suelo, entre ellos, había un gran álbum que decía en la portada "Recuerdo de Seika y del Maid Latte". Los niños conocían el café, iban de vez en cuando, pero "Seika"? ese lugar no lo conocían en absoluto. No dudaron mucho y abrieron el álbum, estaba lleno de foto, escrituras y firmas.

Aoko: Nee nee Onii-Chan, quienes son estas personas? -señaló una foto donde salían varios alumnos

Kaito: Mmm... no lo sé Aoko, pero aquí están Tía Sakura y Tía Shizuko cuando eran jovencitas, serán fotos del colegio donde iban mamá y papá?

Aoko: No lo sé, pero mira! En esta de aquí esta Tía Satsuki! -le habían ganado confianza a la gerente, era de esperarse, después de todo iban casi todos los fines de semana - También esta mamá con un vestido y papá con ropa de cocinero!

Kaito: Vayamos a preguntarle a mamá de cuando son estas fotos, ella de seguro nos dirá! Ven, rápido!

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Misaki, entraron corriendo, ya les había entrado curiosidad por saber quienes eran las demás personas. Misaki había escuchado el ruido de los libros cuando se cayeron, así que inmediatamente entraron los niños, ella preguntó...

Misaki: Kaito, que fue ese sonido de recién?

Kaito: Eh? Ah! se cayeron algunos libros y revistas, pero mira mami! Encontramos este álbum! -el niño se lo enseñó a su madre, Misaki estaba sorprendida, el motivo de la limpieza de ese día, era precisamente porque no encontraba ese álbum que le había regalado Usui en su cumpleaños hace varios años.

Misaki: Esto estaba en la biblioteca?

Aoko: Sip! Mami, quienes son las personas que aparecen el las fotos? Solo sé que están Tía Sakura y Tía Sakura...

Misaki: Son amigos que tenia cuando iba a la preparatoria...

Kaito: Mamá, cuéntanos como eras en ese tiempo, Aoko y yo tenemos curiosidad!

Misaki: Mmm... de acuerdo, vayamos a la sala, ahí les contaré...

Los tres bajaron a la sala principal, se acomodaron en el sofá rojo y grande que había, Misaki se sentó al medio, Aoko a la derecha y Kaito a la izquierda.

Misaki: Veamos, que quieren que les cuente exactamente?

Aoko: Mmm... Cómo conociste a papá?

Misaki: Pues, como ya saben íbamos a la misma escuela, el primer año yo solo sabia que era un chico que siempre hacia llorar a las chicas cuando le rechazaba los sentimientos, hasta que un día cuando ya estábamos en segundo año, él descubrió por casualidad mi secreto... -Misaki comenzó a contarles la historia con cada foto que se encontraba en el álbum, en cada página había frases, las leía y las contaba en forma de historia, en la primera aparecía Misaki junto a Erika, Honoka, Subaru y la gerente en el primer día de trabajo de Misaki

Kaito: Y cuál era tu secreto?

Misaki: Pues, el secreto era que yo trabajaba en el Maid Latte

Aoko: Y por qué era secreto? Yo pensé que todos lo sabían y que a todos les gustabas!

Misaki: Jajaja! No, todo lo contrario, era secreto porque yo en la preparatoria era conocida como "La Kaichou Demoníaca que maltrataba a todos los hombres", y en el trabajo, era totalmente lo opuesto, pues así debía ser - En el libro, habia dos grandes fotos, de un lado Misaki regañando a los chicos de Seika, y del otro lado Misaki atendiendo a los clientes en el Maid Latte

Kaito: Si era asi, era UN GRAN SECRETO! Jajaja!

Los tres empezaron a reír, se imaginaron que hubiera pasado si todo Seika se hubiera enterado, era realmente gracioso, se imaginaban a todos los chicos en el café admirando a Misaki

Aoko: Jajaja! Ahora sigue! Que pasó cuando papá te descubrió?

Misaki: No podía hacer nada, le conté todo del por qué trabajaba alli, desde entonces comenzó a seguirme y hasta trabajaba en el café a veces, con tal de verme. Yo le decía "Alienígena pervertido" por todo lo que me hacia... -En la cuarta hoja del albúm estaban Misaki vestida de Maid junto a Usui en el callejón...

Kaito: Y ahí fue donde se hicieron novios?

Misaki: Nop, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo supiera que le gustaba, recién me di cuenta un día que el me besó en el techo de la escuela, cuando lo hizo, fue también que yo me empecé a dar cuenta que sentía lo mismo por el, claro que yo aun no lo aceptaba, me tomó bastante tiempo el aceptar que lo quería...

Aoko: Entonces cuando fueron novios?

Misaki: Eso fue realmente mucho tiempo después, tuvimos que pasar por algunos problemas en donde yo empezaba a aceptar mis sentimientos -Misaki dio vuelta una página del álbum y ahí estaba la foto del consejo estudiantil de Miyabigaoka, había otra foto del festival anual y una más del festival deportivo, Misaki recordó todos esos momentos, dio vuelta otra vez de hoja -También hubo gente que intentó separarnos... - Había fotos de Shintani colgado de un árbol, Tora y Maki en la competencia de mayordomos, incluso había una de Gerard, su abuelo y su sirviente Cedric - Pero ademas de eso, también había gente que siempre nos apoyo y nos ayudó a salir adelante - en la siguiente hoja estaban sus compañeros de clases, otra foto con las chicas del café y otra vez Shintani junto a Sakura y Shizuko -Todos ellos son muy queridos para mi, siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado, es por eso que s padre me dio este álbum, para que ninguno de los olvide estos bellos momentos...

Kaito: Mamá, por qué esta tarjeta dice "Espero que estés feliz con estos regalos y tambien espero que no me extrañes mientras estoy lejos"? -Kaito sacó la tarjeta que estaba al final del libro de fotos

Misaki: Ah, lo de regalos es porque me le dio en mi cumpleaños, y lo de extrañar mientras este lejos es porque en ese tiempo él viajaba mucho a Inglaterra por asuntos de su familia... Ahora que lo pienso, también me había dado otro álbum especial de nosotros dos...

Aoko: Era un naranja?

Misaki: Sip, con letras rojas creo...

Aoko: Lo vi hace unos días en tu habitación creo... Iré por él!

Kaito: No! Yo iré!

Misaki: No corran o se caerán!

Ambos niños subieron peleándose en busca del álbum, buscaron y buscaron pero no lo hallaron, se les hacia raro, Kaito dijo que también lo había visto allí. Llamaron a Misaki y los tres comenzaron a buscarlo, pero sin resultado positivo. Pasó una hora y se escuchó a alguien entrar a la sala, era Usui. Aoko bajó a recibirlo mientras que Kaito y Misaki seguían buscando...

Aoko: Papaaaaaaaá! Bienvenido! -se acercó a Usui corriendo y le dio un gran abrazo

Usui: Aoko! -la alzó en sus brazos- Dónde esta tu madre y Kaito?

Aoko: Están buscando un alb-... -Aoko se dio cuenta del libro que tenia en manos Usui- AHHH! ES ESE! ESE ES EL ÁLBUM DEL QUE MAMÁ HABLÓ!

Usui: Misaki se los mencionó? De que estuvieron hablando mientras me fui?

Aoko: Mamá nos contó la historia de como se conocieron! Y fue muy tiernoooo~! Y nos dijo que le habías regalado dos álbumes, pero no encontrábamos este!

Usui: Vayamos a dárselo entonces, esta vez le agregué algo especial...

Usui subió con Aoko aún en brazos, entraron a la habitación endonde estaban, Misaki y Kaito seguían buscando

Aoko: Mamá! Papá tenia el álbum!

Misaki: Eh? Usui lo tenia? -Misaki se acercó a Usui y lo besó, como solía hacerlo cada vez que llegaba de algún lugar (Lo sé, lo llamó Usui, a Misaki se le hizo costumbre, muy rara vez le llama Takumi xD)

Usui: Sip, me lo lleve para hacerle algunos arreglos

Misaki: Arreglos? Pero no que ibas a una reunión de negocios de tu familia?

Usui: Si, pero antes de regresar pasé por un lugar para recoger las demás fotos que ya he pegado...

Kaito: Yo quiero ver!

Aoko: Yo también!

La adorable familia se recostó en la cama doble y Usui y Misaki comenzaron a mostrarles las fotos que había, les contaban de que día y que había sucedido en cada foto. Había algunas del cumpleaños de Misaki, de navidad, año nuevo, del cumpleaños de Usui, pero las mas sorprendentes eran las últimas... Eran del día de su boda. Fotos de Misaki entrando a la iglesia junto a Shintani, se notaba en el fondo a Usui esperándola con una sonrisa en el altar. Otras fotos de los invitados, Gerard (si, el mismo ._.) entregando el anillo a Misaki y Shizuko a Usui. Sakura tirando flores, después de la recepción que hubo, en la foto de todos los invitados estaban, Tora, Maki, Sakura, Shizuko, Shintani, Gerdad jnto a Cedric, el trio de idiotas, etc. Pero sin dudas, la última foto era la mas especial, era la foto del beso de cuando fueron nombrados Marido y Mujer. Miraron a los niños y se habían quedado dormidos durante la historia de la boda, mientras que Misaki estaba totalmente feliz, ese álbum era su objeto mas preciado, sin darse cuenta comenzó a largar lágrimas de felicidad. Usui la notó, la abrazó y le besó la frente. Le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar y le sonrió.

Usui: Misaki, eso no es todo, mira lo que hay al final...

Misaki: Al final? Qué es? Una carta?

Misaki comenzó a leerla:

_**"Sé que no hace falta que te diga todo esto, pero de todas formas quiero hacerlo. Este álbum lo hice con el fin, de que ninguno de los dos olvide todos estos momento que pasamos juntos, desde el día en que te encontré por primera vez vestida de Maid, hasta el día de hoy. Cada día que pasaba junto a Ayuzawa, era especial, y con el paso del tiempo, el dia que no estabas junto a mi, me sentía solo. Eso es por que te amo y lo sabes, lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida..."**_

Misaki largó otra vez lágrimas,pero esta vez eran mas, y con mas felicidad también... Sintió como Usui colocaba su mano en su mejilla y la besaba apasionadamente, ella correspondió el beso con dulzura, era una sensación increíble. Se separaron por falta del aire...

Usui: Te gustó la carta y las fotos que agregué?

Misaki: Si... cuidaré mucho este álbum, no lo perderé nunca...

Se besaron una vez mas, vieron a los niños como dormían, eran realmente adorables, Aoko se parecia a Misaki y Kaito a Usui, cada uno era igual a sus padres, pensaron que esos dos niños, eran la prueba de su amor. Se quedaron un rato asi, después recordaron el festival de Yumesaki, ambos vestidos de Romeo y Julieta, se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Usui rompió ese silencio...

Usui: Te amo, Misaki...

Misaki: Yo también, Takumi...

_**~Fin~**_

_**N.A.:**_Les gustó? Espero que si xD He inventado a Aoko y Kaito, son los primeros que invento, asi que no sé como habran quedado -w- xD Bueno, como dije mas arriba, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic de_ "Aún soy un alienígena pervertido y acosador?". _Este lo hice para recompensarlos por la larga espera (?) xDU Bueno, ya saben, mañana o el martes ya estará el cap 10 ^^

Thanks por leer y nos estamos leyendo mañana/martes! :'3


	11. Secreto revelado?

_**Capítulo 10: Secreto revelado?**_

Eran las 7.15 cuando el despertador de Misaki sonó, se despertó y no tardó ni 5 segundos en gritar, había amanecido sobre el pecho de Usui. Se tapó la boca para dejar de gritar, no quería despertarlo, pensó que se veía... adorable.

Misaki: Cuando duermes pareces normal, pero durante el día eres un alienígena pervertido y acosador... -susurró para no despertarlo, pero era tarde, Usui ya lo estaba

Usui: Aún lo soy? -abrió los ojos con una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Misaki

Misaki ¿¡E-estabas despierto!?

Usui: Sip, cómo dormir con una chica tan linda durmiendo en tu misma cama?

Misaki (mas roja que antes): G-gracias por no hacer nada raro...

Usui: Te lo había prometido, no?

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando en la cama, Usui preparó el desayuno mientras Misaki se tomaba una ducha, desayunaron juntos y fueron al Maid Latte, ese día Misaki trabajaba por la mañana para tener la tarde libre, y Usui no dudó en acompañarla. Habían decidido no decir nada sobre que Misaki se había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Usui, se habían imaginado varias preguntas, a la gerente con hemorragias nasales, y esas cosas, eso no querían en estos momentos. La mayoría de los fines de semana, se los daban libres a Usui, así que ese, era su día de acosador en el café, miraba como trabajaba Misaki. Ella como siempre trabajaba duro sin importar la situación en la que este, pero... ¿Usui se iría y se comprometería? Su mayor miedo era ese, ella sabía que él no era capaz, pero también sabía que Gerard haría lo imposible por conseguirlo, y mas si tenía la ayuda de Andrew. Estaba tan metida en esos pensamientos que no tuvo noción del tiempo y olvido que ese día solo trabajaba 4 horas por la mañana. Se cambió de ropa, y cuando se estaba despidiendo de las demás chicas Satsuki le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella...

Satsuki: Misa-Chan, hace varios días te noto algo distraída y eso me preocupa, sucede algo?

Misaki: N-no, no es nada... son solo algunos problemas, pero no es nada importante, ya los solucionaré!

Satsuki: Mmm... Usui-Kun tiene algo que ver? Él también está mas raro de lo normal...

Misaki: Bueno, si... pero no crea que me he peleado con el ni nada, son solo algunos problemas con su fami-

Usui (entrando a la cocina y no dejando terminar a Misaki): Ayuzawa, nos vamos?

Satsuki: Bueno ve, otro día me cuentas! Y gracias por tu trabajo de hoy!

Misaki: Hasta mañana Satsuki-San!

**Ya de camino a la casa de Misaki~...**

Usui: Que hablabas con Satsuki-San?

Misaki: N-nada importante... solo estaba preocupada porque ando distraída últimamente y me preguntó por qué...

Usui: Y que le dijiste?

Misaki: Pues que tenía algunos problemas nada más...

Usui: Mejor, Misaki, podrías no contarle a nadie acerca de mi familia por favor?

Misaki: Eh? Por qué?

Usui: Porque a todos les entraría curiosidad, y no quiero que nadie sepa de que tipo de familia vengo...

Misaki: De acuerdo, no diré nada...

Usui (con carita de chibi x3): Nee... que te parece si vamos por unos helados? Lo podríamos compartir y besar-

Misaki (rojita, pues ya sabía que diría Usui): EH!? N-NO! A-AHORA NO!

Usui: Ehhhh~... por qué no?

Misaki: P-porque alguien podría vernos y... y además desde ayer que no voy a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada...

Usui: De acuerdo, pero a cambio quiero que mañana me acompañes a un lugar especial

Misaki: E-está bien...

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Misaki, se despidieron, y Usui se dio vuelta para seguir caminando. Vagueaba por las calles sin destino alguno, estaba algo preocupado, Misaki estaba muy preocupada, y era culpa suya. Buscaba algo para poder hacerla relajar, aunque sea un día. Un viaje no, ella se negaría siendo época de clases y estaban teniendo algunos exámenes, definitivamente se negaría. Un día de paseo solo para ellos dos... eso podría ser, pero el problema era a donde irían, tenía que ser un lugar especial, que Misaki nunca haya conocido, pero... dónde podría ser?. Usui siguió caminando, había llegado a un parque que nunca antes había visto, exploró un poco el lugar, era grande, había varios árboles, flores, arbustos, el césped era verde intenso, un lugar muy lindo a decir verdad. Usui estaba a punto de decidirse por traer a Misaki a ese lugar, hasta que un poco más lejos vio una colina, se dirigió a ella, el paisaje cambiaba después de esa colina, había árboles de Sakura, los pétalos de las flores flotaban, había mas aves, sin duda alguna, ese era un lugar perfecto. Estaba decidido, al día siguiente la llevaría a ese lugar a pasar el día solo ellos dos.

Mientras tanto en una mansión alejada de la ciudad...

Andrew: Gerard, estás seguro que funcionará el plan? Por lo que he observado, Takumi no suele hablar y escribir mensajes de texto al resto de los chicos de Seika...

Gerard: No te preocupes, yo ya me he ocupado de eso, los chicos del salón de mi hermano ya creen que Takumi les tiene confianza, con eso bastará...

Andrew: Como siempre, ya tienes todo listo para poner el plan en marcha!

Gerard: Por supuesto, entonces ya sabes, verdad? Mañana por la tarde, seguirás a Takumi y a su noviecita, le robaras el celular a mi hermano, mandas los mensajes que te dije a esas personas, y se lo devuelves, está claro?

Andrew: Sip, y entonces el Lunes por la tarde, ya será descubierto el secreto de Ayuzawa Misaki, y coninuo a eso, el de su relación, y todos pensarán que Takumi fue quién hizo todo

Gerard: Bien dicho, Andrew...

**Al otro día~... (Domingo)**

Usui, por supuesto había ido a recoger a Misaki, la noche anterior la había llamado diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las 11.30 am. Misaki se sorprendió, afuera de su casa, había un auto, un Porsche 911 color plateado para ser mas exactos. Y no solo eso, Usui se acercó al auto y le abrió la puerta...

Misaki: U-Usui... e-esto es tuyo?

Usui: Sip, hace tiempo lo tengo, sólo que no lo uso nunca, pero esta es una ocasión especial, así que ven, sube...

Misaki subió, aún estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto alguna señal de ese asombroso auto, ni si quiera cuando ella iba al departamento de Usui y le ayudaba con la limpieza, pensaba que por lo menos las llaves o algunos papeles debía de haber. En fin, se dirigieron directamente al lugar, Usui ya había preparado una canasta con algunos alimentos, como era típico de un picnic. Misaki llevo la bebida, no quiso que Usui llevase todo, así que fue lo único que pudo llevar con el permiso de Usui. Habían parado antes de donde estaba el lugar, Usui le vendó los ojos a Misaki, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Misaki: Usui, por qué no quieres decirme a dónde vamos? -Usui la guiaba para que no pasara nada

Usui: Ya te dije, es S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A

Misaki: Aunque sea dame una pista!

Usui: Mmmm... Parque, pero al que siempre vamos

Misaki: No al que siempre vamos? Mmm... no se me ocurre otro...

Usui: Ya lo veras, falta poco

Usui siguió guiándola, hasta que por fin llegaron al "parque verde" como le decía el chico, dejó la canasta a un lado junto a sus demás cosas y le sacó la venda de los ojos a Misaki. Tal y como lo esperaba Usui, había quedado sorprendida...

Misaki: Usui... esto es... Hermoso!

Usui: Lo encontré ayer después de dejarte en tu casa, como últimamente estabas preocupada por mis problemas, pensé en traerte aquí todo un día para agradecerte que me ayudes en todo...

Misaki (sorprendida): Usui, si es por eso, no tendrías que agradecerme, yo misma decidí meterme en eso y ayudarte, además-... -Usui la silenció dandonde un tierno y suave beso

Usui: Eso no importa ahora, hemos venido para olvidarnos de eso un rato, además, la sorpresa no termina aquí, aún falta algo mas...

Misaki: Aún hay más? Dímelo!

Usui: Primero caminemos un poco por aquí, después te llevaré al otro lugar, de acuerdo?

Misaki: E-está bien...

Y eso se cumplió, caminaron un rato por ese hermoso parque, un poco hacia el este, había un lago con algunos patitos, había niños que los alimentaban y ellos lo hicieron también, se veía divertido. al otro lado del parque, había un Mini-Jardín de flores, Usui sacó una rosa, y se la regaló a Misaki. Se estaban divirtiendo, y les ayudó a despejarse de todos los problemas que tenían. Era un día... simplemente perfecto.

Junto a las cosas de la pareja que habían dejado sobre un árbol...

Andrew: Joder, debo darme prisa, no vaya a ser cosas que vuelvan y me descubran, esto es realmente arriesgado... veamos... donde esta tu maldito celular Takumi! -Andrew habla consigo mismo mientas husmeaba el bolso de Usui en busca del celular del chico. Cuando por fin logró encontrarlo, rápidamente envió 4 mensajes de texto iguales a 4 chicos del salón de Usui, después de eso llamó a Gerard...

Gerard: Has terminado con tu parte?

Andrew: Así es... Ahora solo falta esperar a mañana para el espectáculo...

Gerard: Tienes razón, ahora vuelve antes que te descubran

Andrew: De acuerdo, enseguida voy! -Dejó en celular de Usui en donde estaba y se marchó a la mansión

**Volviendo con la Pareja~...**

Ambos se encontraban aún caminando por el lugar, tomados de la mano, como toda pareja, esta vez si lo parecían.

Usui: Misaki, tienes hambre? Quieres que volvamos a comer algo?

Misaki: De acuerdo, pero después llévame a ese otro lugar!

Usui: Es el lugar más importante en este día, no te dejaría ir hasta que lo vieras, estoy casi seguro que te encantará...

Misaki quedó intrigada, no podía aguantar para ver ese lugar del que tanto hablaba Usui, sonaba realmente hermoso. Llegaron a donde habían dejado sus cosas, Misaki extendió un mantel en el césped y comenzaron a comer. Lo que hacía más especial a eso, era que el paisaje era bello, estaba el lago, árboles de diferentes tipos, flores, aves, etc.

Usui: Bien, ahora quieres ir?

Misaki: Si, me estoy muriendo de la intriga!

Usui la vendó otra vez y la guio hacia aquel lugar especial, subieron la colina y cuando habían llegado, se puso delante de ella para no dejarla ver y le sacó la venda, ahí fue cuando le pidió algo...

Usui: Yo te mostraré el lugar, pero a cambio, quiero un beso

Misaki: Q-qué?! Por qué lo dices así de repente!?

Usui: No de repente, tu sabes que hay veces que te pediré eso como novio tuyo que soy...

Misaki: D-de acuerdo... -tartamudeó y se acercó lentamente al rubio, lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó tímidamente, el cual Usui lo transformó en uno apasionado...

Usui: Está bien, te dejaré ver el lugar -se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa, dejándola ver...

Misaki: E-este lugar... es...

Usui: No te gusta?

Misaki: No, no me gusta...

Usui: ...

Misaki: Me encanta! Es como si fuera el paraíso, es todo realmente hermoso! Ahora sé por qué decías que era asombroso el lugar... realmente lo es...

Usui: Me alegra que te guste, apenas lo descubrí ayer, pensé que te haría feliz estar aquí...

Misaki: Pensaste bien, el lugar es... relajante... Gracias, T-takumi... -Misaki al decir el nombre tartamudeó, casi nunca lo llamaba así...

Usui: Que bien que suena eso, Misaki...

Se recostaron en el suave y verde césped, los pétalos caían y volaban con el viento, era muy romántico el lugar, era perfecto para ellos dos. Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue el mejor domingo para Misaki y Usui, ese sería su lugar especial, en donde de seguro, pasarán muchas cosas buenas.  
Después de estar así unas horas, llego la hora de volverse a su casa, Usui la llevó en su auto hasta la puerta, espero a que entrara para estar seguro, no quería que nada le pasara, empezó a recordar cuando Gerard mandó a alguien para que le hiciera daño, desde entonces la protege mas de lo que ya lo hacía. Usui volvió a su departamento y se acostó a dormir, había sido un grandioso y agotador día, pero el mejor al fin y al cabo.

**A la mañana siguiente~... (Lunes)**

Usui no fue ese día al colegio, le mintió a los profesores con que estaba enfermo, pero en realidad debía ir a una "reunión" con el mayordomo de su hermano. Misaki eso lo sabía, quedo algo preocupada, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse en las clases, ese no era el momento. Pasaron las horas y Misaki no recibía ningún mensaje como Usui le había prometido, esta vez la preocupación se fue haciendo más grande, pensó que Gerard pudo haberle hecho algo, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Misaki: A-Andrew!? Q-que haces aquí!?

Andrew: Este es el colegio, verdad?

Misaki: Ah... si... lo siento, ando un poco distraída...

Andrew: Si es por Takumi, no te preocupes mas, Gerard no va hacerle nada por el momento, por lo que si deberías preocuparte, es por tu relación con él...

Misaki: Mi... relación con él? De qe hablas? Nos llevamos muy bien, nunca hemos discutido en serio... Cuál seria el problema?

Andrew: Aún no caes? Él siempre ha actuado por impulsión en situaciones donde recibía "presión", si sigue así, la que podría salir lastimada, eres tú Misaki, es por eso que te lo digo...

Misaki: No creo que él sea capaz...

Andrew: Yo sólo te lo comento, para que después no estés muy dolida, créeme, llegará un momento en el que te traicionará...- Andrew se fue caminando hacia su salón con una sonrisa escondida

Misaki quedo con la duda de por qué se lo decía, es que acaso sabía que algo pasaría? Seguía creyendo que Usui no era capaz, y decidió dejar de lado lo que Andrew le dijo, lo pensaría mejor en la noche…

Más tarde en el Maid Latte~

Usui había ido a recoger a Misaki al colegio y se fueron juntos al café. Como siempre Usui observaba como Misaki trabajaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras él se tomaba un café o un helado, cada tanto la "molestaba" cuando pasaba cerca suyo, le decía que se veía linda con el vestido de Maid y más cuando sonreía, todo en esas horas fue dentro de todo pacifico.

**Fuera del café~...**

Akira: Oye... Seguro que este es el lugar?

Kichiro: Si, debe ser este, pero... que hará alguien como Usui-San en un lugar como ese?

Kazuki: No lo sé, pero hay chicas muy bonitas! Entremos que Usui-San nos está esperando!

Misaki: Bienvenidos, amos! -Misaki no sabía, que los chicos que habían entrado, eran de Seika

Los tres chicos: ¿¡KAICHOU!? -el grito llamo la atención de todos en el café, pero especialmente a Usui y Misaki...

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Biieeeeeeeee~n! Como dije lo tendría listo para el martes, si, lo sé, hoy es miércoles... ayer lo tuve listo,pero ya era algo tarde en mi país, así que lo subí hoy -w- Cambiando de tema... los tres últimos personajes que aparecieron, casi no tendrán importancia en el resto de la historia, solo les he puesto nombre porque no sabía cómo podía llamarlo xD Bueno eso y espero que les guste... -w-

**AVISO~...**  
En el siguiente capi tal vez cambie la forma de escribir, me han dicho que lo estoy haciendo con el formato que se usa en el teatro, cosa que está prohibido en FF... así que en el cap 11 cambiaré... -w-

Comenten de que les pareció, sugerencias, quejas, que les gustaría que agregué, etc~ ^^ Hasta la semana que viene! :DD (Si, esta vez no me tardaré tanto xD)


	12. Misaki amenazada (Parte I)

_**Capítulo 11: Misaki amenazada (Parte I)**_

Allí estaban. Los tres alumnos de Seika en el Maid Latte y frente suyo, su presidenta "Demoniaca" vestida de maid. Este trío estaba sorprendido aunque se veía un leve "sonrojo" en ellos, porque no podían negar que Misaki se veía adorable con el traje, a pesar de que siempre la veían "mal vestida".  
Misaki por su lado, estaba atónita, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, simplemente estaba en frente de la puerta sin decir nada, lo cual, llamó la atención de todos los clientes del lugar. La gerente Satsuki y Aoi cuando notaron lo que sucedía, intentaban llamarla desde la cocina, pero no contestaba. Usui, al ver que no respondía, la tomo por los brazos y se la llevo a la sala del personal, no sin antes hacerle una cara de "No digan nada" a los tres chicos que quedaron a cargo del trio de idiotas.

**En la cocina~...**

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos sin respuesta alguna de parte de Misaki, intentaron de todo, hablarle, mojarle un poco la cara, los pervertidos dichos de Usui, sin resultado alguno. Pasaron 5 minutos más, y Misaki al fin puedo hablar normal, pero aún estaba sorprendida. La gerente le dijo que se tomara el resto del día libre, para aclarar su mente y pensar en lo que haría ahora que su secreto fue descubierto. Por supuesto, Usui la acompañó, si él no iba, Misaki podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa en ese estado.  
Salieron por la puerta que da al callejón, encontrándose ahí con Gerard y Andrew, ambos con cara de _"Nosotros ganamos esta vez"_. Usui ya sospechaba desde el principio, pero ahora lo confirmó, ellos causaron todo eso.

-Por qué esa cara, Takumi? Sucede algo?- Gerard habló en tono de sarcasmo y riendo

-No finjas, ustedes dos tuvieron que ver en todo esto- Usui los miró con mala cara- Mañana mismo pagaran todo esto- dio vuelta no esperando respuesta alguna y se fue junto a Misaki directo a su casa.

**Con los 6 chicos en el café~...**

Mientras Ikkun, Shiroyan y Kurotatsu regañaban a los tres recién llegados, estos no dejaban de mirar a todas las maids que tenían a su al rededor, para ellos era... el paraíso. Cuando ya habían llenado el café de baba, respondieron al regaño de Shiroyan.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! Usui-San fue el que nos mandó un texto diciendo que vengamos aquí hoy!- Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, ellos sabían de la relación de Usui y Misaki, y también sabían que el era incapaz de hacerlo, pero al ver la prueba que le enseñaban (el texto), ya dudaban...

-Fue Usui-San?

**De vuelta con Usui y Misaki~...**

Las calles estaban vacías, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pero aun así, un hermoso atardecer acompañaba a la ya no tranquila pareja. Misaki caminaba con la cabeza baja y la cara algo triste, Usui solo la miraba, tratando de descifrar bien lo que pensaba.

-Ayuzawa, estas bien? -preguntó Usui al ver que su novia seguía sin decir una palabra, esta estuvo un rato en silencio, sin responder a su amado, cuando ya estaban más o menos cerca de la estación de tren, Misaki de tanto pensarlo, se decidió a preguntarle

-Usui... tu... haz hecho que esos tres vayan al café?- Usui se sorprendió. Misaki estaba desconfiando de él? Le parecía bastante extraño, esa Misaki, definitivamente no era la de siempre, la verdadera nunca le diría algo así... o por lo menos eso pensaba. La vio un rato, para ver si ella hablaba en serio, y si, ella estaba con la cara seria mirándolo, definitivamente, desconfiaba de él.

-Por qué desconfías de mi tan de repente? -Usui tenía curiosidad, el cambio fue muy repentino, definitivamente, algo le pasaba.  
Misaki simplemente al notar que Usui no le negaba que él lo hizo, se enojó y se alejó de él, yéndose sola. El rubio por supuesto que la siguió, gritando su nombre, él no entendía por qué se enojó tan de repente. Estaba... desesperado? No lo entendía todo aún, pero de algo estaba seguro, Misaki se distanciaría de él unos días. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, verla triste lo entristecía a él también. Dejó de insistir en gritarle y simplemente la siguió para asegurarse que no le pasara nada. Pensó que si la dejaba, estaría mejor y al otro día ya volverían a la normalidad y resolverían el problema.

**Días después~...**

Ya había pasado más de una semana, el secreto del Maid Latte y Misaki, había sido completamente revelado, todo Seika lo sabía, ahora la trataban diferente e iban a verla al café, mientras que otros se burlaban, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. El rumor de la pareja Usui y Misaki, nadie lo creía, ya que estaban muy distanciados por el enojo de Misaki. Usui por su parte, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar mucho, porque no solo le ignoraba, sino que también pasaba más tiempo con Gerard y Andrew, eso ya le daba la sensación de que algo andaba mal, y ellos habían logrado su objetivo.  
Seguían pasando los días, Usui cada vez estaba más triste al no tener a Misaki cerca suyo. Al menos hasta que un día Misaki le dijo que tenían que hablar seriamente, él se asustó, el tono con el que lo dijo era frío. Subieron a la azotea, aun siendo un día de lluvia, ese era el lugar en el que podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

-Te imaginas que es lo que tengo que decirte, verdad? -Misaki seguía con el tono frío y sin dirigirle la mirada, simplemente, miraba hacia arriba mientras gotas caían sobre ella

-Es por lo de hace una semana, pero ya te he dicho el otro día, yo no fui -Usui se defendió

_***FlashBack***_

Tres días después de que el secreto de Misaki fuera descubierto, la pareja seguía sin hablarse, Usui intentó varias veces hablarle, pero siempre recibía respuestas de "Ahora no", "Estoy ocupada, no me hables" o "Solo vete!" todas en tono frio y enojado, claramente estaba furiosa con él. AL ver que no le haría caso, un día fue a verla a la sala del consejo y no la dejo irse sin antes hablar.

-Ayuzawa, sé que estas enojada y todo, pero que claro quede, yo no tuve nada que ver, fueron Gerard y Andrew -Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que Misaki gritará interrumpiéndolo

-MENTIROSO! ELLOS NO TUVIERON NADA QUE VER! Ahora solo... solo déjame! -Misaki rompió en llanto y salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a Usui confundido y triste

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

-Lo sé, pero... yo te he dicho que ya no mientas -Misaki comenzaba a dejar caer lágrimas- A lo que venía es que... N-nuestra relación se acabó, Usui...

El rubio de ojos esmeralda estaba más que sorprendido, había escuchado bien? "Se acabó"? No, no era posible, esa no era Misaki en lo absoluto. Lo último que escucho decirle fue un susurro de "Lo siento", dejó caer un pequeño papel y entró de nuevo corriendo al colegio. Usui, dejo irla, pero solo por el hecho de lo que decía el papel que dejó caer...

"Usui, yo te creo que tu no tuviste nada que ver. Y la razón por la que termino contigo, es porque Andrew y Gerard me obligan, me amenazan con que si hago lo que ellos me dicen... te mataran, Por favor perdóname y no te preocupes por mí, podré arreglármelas sola... tu solo no vayas a Inglaterra"

_*Esos dos, me las pagaran muy caro*_ Pensó Usui al terminar de leer y tirando el papel. Estaba demás pensar que él ayudaría a Misaki, después de todo, él la metió en todo ese lío. _*Sólo espera Misaki, te sacaré de la manos de esos dos*_. Ya había tomado una decisión, iría a Inglaterra, no importaba si Misaki se enojaba con él, solo quería verla sana y salva.

**Al día siguiente~...**

Usui marcó el número de Gerard y le llamó

-Takumi, que sucede? Han terminado contigo? -dijo Gerard lanzando una carcajada en tono de burla

-Eso no importa, solo quiero decirte que iré a Inglaterra tal y como me lo pediste, pero deja a Misaki en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver- Usui estaba enojado, claro, como no estarlo si su "ex-novia" estaba siendo amenazada por su hermano y para colmo, todo era su culpa.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, y está bien, acepto, nosotros dejamos en paz a Ayuzawa Misaki, y tú te conviertes en el heredero sin capricho alguno -Hizo una pausa y siguió- En una semana nos iremos, vete despidiendo de todos, porque no volverás a verlos jamás.-A continuación, cortó la llamada que estaba puesta el altavoz, para que la persona que estaba allí, escuchará todo claramente. Era Misaki que estaba allí sentada en una silla amarrada con cuerdas mientras que Andrew le tapaba la boca para que no diga una sola palabra.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Lo sé, muy corto.. u.u Pero no se preocupen, esta es la primera parte del cap 11 ^^ La segunda la publicaré mañana aprovechando que tengo toda la mañana y tarde libre! *O* Hoy sentí que si o si debía publicar algo! . Bueno, espero les guste y comenten que les pareció el rumbo que está tomando y también si les gusta la nueva forma de escritura, aunque no sé si lo he hecho bien ._. No sé mucho de formatos y eso! u.u

Nos leemos mañana por la tarde! ^^

_**P.D.:**_ rachelarjoniana, en mi perfil de Fanfiction están ambos links de mi Facebook ^^


End file.
